Big Time Girl Band
by CodyRexBeth
Summary: A new band called the Girls Next Door is in town and guess who they work for? Hawk. That's right Hawk. Still pissed off that Big Time Rush is a hit that he created a new band. Once boys meet girls sparks fly. BTRxOCs
1. Casting call

Summery~ A new band called the Girls Next Door is in town and guess who they work for? Hawk. That's right Hawk. Still pissed off that Big Time Rush is a hit that he created a new band. Once boys meet girls sparks fly.

Ok so I'm doing a BTR story and I need some OC's! It's a first come first serve basis. So get 'em in! Here is the format you need to send in.

Name:

Age:

Nickname:

Appearance:

Personality:

Style:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Instrument:

Do You Want to Sing:

Do you wear make-up? If yes, how much make-up do you wear?:

BTR Boy:

Other (if there is anything else you want me to know):

Band name (like the name you are in the band not your actual name)

History (A brief history of your charrie):

Good luck!


	2. The winners

Ok here are the winners! The next chapter is the start story.

XXX

Main characters~

Name: Abigail Kirsten Vega

Age: 16

Nickname: Abby

Appearance: shoulder length dark brown hair, green eyes, olive complexion, 5'5, 125lbs

Personality: sweet, funny, smart, bubbly, somewhat sarcastic, loyal, stands up  
for the people she loves and what she believes in

Style: jeans, tank tops and pretty shirts, flip flops and converse, she has a  
gold chain her mother gave her that she never takes off

Likes: singing, writing, playing guitar, acting, hockey, swimming, the color  
blue, pandas, Ashton Kutcher, romance novels

Dislikes: rap music, liars, fake people, math, gossip, when someone  
disrespects her or her friends and family

Hobbies: photography, writing stories and original songs, playing guitar,  
singing

Instrument: guitar, bass, a little drums

Do You Want to Sing: yes!

Do you wear make-up? If yes, how much make-up do you wear?: yes. Lip-gloss, a  
little blush, eye shadow and eyeliner

BTR Boy: James!

Other (if there is anything else you want me to know): she has a huge crush on  
Ashton Kutcher, she loves the show Degrassi, she wants to be a journalist if  
music doesn't work out, she wants to live in England

Band name (like the name you are in the band not your actual name) Lucky

History (A brief history of your charrie): her dad passed away from cancer a  
year ago. She wants to peruse music because her dad would always tell her how  
musically talented she was. She is originally from Canada, but she moved to  
Arizona with her mom and little sister Catherine.

Hope you pick me!

XXX

Name: Kaitlyn Anna Marks

Age: 16

Nickname: Katie

Appearance: Kaitlyn is a short girl who stands at 5'2" which in her opinion is pathetic. Her hair is brown with bleached blonde tips. Kaitlyn is slender and her skin is fair with freckles. She has blue eyes.

Personality: Sometimes a girly-girl and a priss who can be a little high  
strung. Typically she's sci-fi obsessed and really funny. Loves joking around with people and laughing.

Style: Girly and Funky. Skirts, tank tops, high heels, scarves, and bright colors.

Likes: Singing, dancing in her room (alone), playing electric guitar, air  
guitar, being her geeky self, watching Sci-Fi shows, and swimming.

Dislikes: Sexist pigs, jerks, animal cruelty, snobs, and people who are very judgmental.

Hobbies: Singing, guitar, shopping, texting, drawing manga and anime, and  
hanging out with her friends.

Instrument: Electric Guitar

Do You Want to Sing: Yes

Do you wear make-up? If yes, how much make-up do you wear?: Yes. Eyeliner, Eye shadow, Lip-gloss, Blush, Concealer, and Mascara

BTR Boy: Logan

Other (if there is anything else you want me to know): Has a southern accent

Band name (like the name you are in the band not your actual name): Kit-Kat

History (A brief history of your charrie): Kaitlyn was born in Austen Texas  
until at age 15 she was singing karaoke with a couple friends and a talent  
scout was there. She was recruited and now lives in LA.

XXX

Name: Danielle Alexa Delgado

Age: 16

Nickname: Dani

Appearance: dark wavy brown hair around a few inches past shoulder length, big brown eyes, about five foot two, athletic build. just Google image Kelley Missal, that would be her

Personality: outgoing, stands up for what she believes in, doesn't take crap  
from anyone, honest and always loyal to her friends, refuses to be a preppy clone like most teen girls, she wants to be herself and be known and liked for who she is, then loved for who she isn't.

Style: sort of punk rock a little, like Abbey Dawn by Avril Lavigne, other than that, a little dressy like stuff from Wet Seal but doesn't wear  
Aeropostale and Hollister

Likes: rainstorms, singing, writing, running, volleyball, One Tree Hill

Dislikes: people who pretend who their not, bullies who backstab you after pretending to be your friend, spiders (severe fear of them) and guys who think they can get any girl they want, British accents

Hobbies: singing, guitar, piano, writing, volleyball, track and field,  
listening to the rain, sleeping

Instrument: Guitar, bass guitar,

Do You Want to Sing: sure

Do you wear make-up? If yes, how much make-up do you wear?: she does, but not a lot, only a little and makes sure it looks pretty natural

BTR Boy: preferably James or Kendall, but Carlos and Logan are ok if you need to switch it up

Other (if there is anything else you want me to know):

Band name (like the name you are in the band not your actual name) Dani

History (A brief history of your charrie): grew up in Snohomish, Washington with her parents Todd and Tea (Tay-a), learned to play the guitar when she was seven and has been playing ever since. also knows a little piano. her parents got divorced when she was ten and hasn't seen her dad much since, she lives with her mom who changed her last name from Manning to Delgado which was her maiden name. Moved to LA recently to follow her dreams.

XXX

Name: Margaret Marie Leonette

Age: 16

Nickname: Meg

Appearance: Long curly blonde hair, about 5'5", slim, lightly tanned skin,  
deep blue eyes

Personality: Bubbly and out-going but is under control at most times. She  
hates being silent and she absolutely loves sports. School isn't her forte but  
she is great at anything involving wheels. She gets very nervous around the  
boy she likes and starts blurting out random things.

Style: She is a bit sporty mixed with girly. Sometimes she wears sports  
jerseys but she will not wear a skirt.

Likes: Sports, talking, laughing, boys, and dancing.

Dislikes: Silence, school, girly girls, liars, flirts, back-stabbers, and  
people who try to take advantage of her because she not the sharpest tool in  
the shed.

Hobbies: Sports, dancing, and playing any games (even video games)

Instrument: Bass Guitar

Do You Want to Sing: Just a bit.

Do you wear make-up? If yes, how much make-up do you wear?: Yes but only  
natural shades.

BTR Boy: Carlos

Other (if there is anything else you want me to know): She loves to have fun  
anywhere and doesn't care what anyone thinks of her. If you insult anyone  
close to her or mess with them, she will blow up and argue for hours if she  
needs to.

Band name (like the name you are in the band not your actual name): Sahara  
(She always wanted to be named that)

History (A brief history of your charrie): She grew up with 4 brothers and  
only her dad since her mom was in Japan running a technology company. She  
lived in Florida for quite some time until they moved. She wasn't really into  
anything girly since the day she was born. She grew to like sports when she  
kept hearing about how one team was totally pwning another team. She loved  
video games since she first grabbed hold of a playstation controller. She  
never told anyone this so that she wouldn't be labeled a geek. She likes to be  
the center of attention and was one of the popular people in her old school.

XXX

Secondary characters:

Hawks Daughter from his second wife~

Name: Erica LeAnn Carter

Age: 17

Nickname: Ri

Appearance: Slender, Curly brown hair, bright green eyes, 5 foot 6

Personality: Sarcastic, Outgoing, Outspoken.

Style: Indie/Rock. Skinny Jeans, Vans, Converse, Beanies, Band Tees.

Likes: The beach, the rain, animals, photography, and the guitar.

Dislikes: self centered people. insects. the dark.

Hobbies: guitar, photography, painting.

Instrument: Guitar

Do You Want to Sing: Back-Up

Do you wear make-up? If yes, how much make-up do you wear?: Eyeliner, Mascara.

Other (if there is anything else you want me to know): Volunteers.

History (A brief history of your charrie): Grew up in Ocean City, NJ. But when  
her parents got divorced she moved with her dad Jack.

Erica's best friend/side kick~

Name: Kira Estelle Konan (Key-ra Est-tell Ko-nan)

Age: 17

Nickname: Kiki

Appearance: Blond hair, ice blue eyes, tan skin. 5'6"

Personality: Catty, submissive, harsh, deceitful, diabolical

Style: Mostly her cheer uniform. But on the weekends she wears short skirts, tight tops, tights, and flats or heels.

Likes: dancing and singing (alone in her room), spreading gossip, cheerleading, being popular, flirting, making lesser females cry, painting

Dislikes: Meat, stains, stupid people, people trying out for cheerleading, burning

Hobbies: Cheerleading, painting, ice skating

Instrument: Piano

Do you wear make-up? If yes, how much make-up do you wear?: Yes. Mascara, eyeliner, the whole nine yards.

Other (if there is anything else you want me to know): She's my own person. I can make it up as I go along.

XXX

Foreign exchange student~

Name: Sabrina Anna Zahir

Age:16

Nickname:Sabby

Appearance: Mid shoulder black hair with dark purple highlights. Dark brown  
eyes, body of a goddess, light tan, long eyelashes,5'6

Personality: Nice, headstrong, sensitive. If you're nice to her she'll be nice to  
you. If you're mean to her she'll be a bitch to you!:) Sometimes when she's  
frustrated she might cry. Loves to see ppl happy!

Style: Indie rocker chick. Likes to wear skinny jeans and graphic  
tees, Vans, Rings, wayfarer sunglasses in diff colors (purple,blue,red,white,etc),Capri pants

Likes: Purple (color),music, singing, photography, nice ppl, learning how to speak  
different languages, reading

Dislikes: Being told what to do, mean ppl, being hit on by guys to much, insults

Hobbies: reading, drawing, photography, acting, ice  
skating, singing, volleyball, listening to music, hanging with friends

Instrument: Singing/bass

Do You Want to Sing: Yes

Do you wear make-up? If yes, how much make-up do you wear?:

Yes. Little to none. Uses mascara and bronzer and such. Likes to go natural most  
of the time(green,blue,browns,peach,etc).Big fan of lip products like lip  
gloss, lipstick, and such.

XXX

New semi-professional model~

Name: Agatha Charleen Leon

Age:16

Nickname: Charlie

Appearance: 5'5 ,wavy dark brown hair, natural tanned skin, thin.

Personality: outgoing, friendly, sarcastic and funny.

Style: chic and a bit urban.

Likes: be a party girl, dance,shop, sing and boys!

Dislikes:party killers, gossip people and self -centered people.

Hobbies:dance, sing,play her lovely guitar and do partys.

Instrument: guitar

Do You Want to Sing: yes after play her guitar she loves sing

Do you wear make-up? If yes, how much make-up do you wear?: yes the necesary.

Other (if there is anything else you want me to know): she like call her  
guitar babe

Band name (like the name you are in the band not your actual name)

History (A brief history of your charrie):

charlie always wanted to be famous singer, her mom is a writer and his dad a  
doctor, she have a little brother(Diego 11).She never wants fall in love again  
because charlie had a really bad experience, but maybe the love find her

Other (if there is anything else you want me to know):

She LOVES the color has to have a little purple in every outfit  
she has her iPod with to bands like The Strokes,My  
chemical romance,OK Go,Demi Lovato,Phoenix,Katy Perry,Lady Gaga,Ke$ha,etc.

Band name (like the name you are in the band not your actual name):Violet  
(hey,she loves purple!)

History (A brief history of your charrie):Was born in San Jose,California to  
Mohammed and Monowara an older sis named Sorayah who is always  
trying to bring her found her in the streets of L.A. one Summer at a  
karaoke club singing, La la land by Demi Lovato.

X

The nerd~

Name: Alyssa

Age:15

Nickname:Aly

Appearance:short, messy dark brown hair; glasses; burn scar on left hand;  
paleish

Personality:weird, crazy, cheerful, smartish

Style: t-shirts and jeans

Likes:laughing, reading, tv, biking

Dislikes:spiders and snakes

Hobbies:reading, doing weird, crazy things

Instrument:guitar

Do You Want to Sing:kinda

Do you wear make-up? If yes, how much make-up do you wear?:no

Other (if there is anything else you want me to know):clumsy

Band name (like the name you are in the band not your actual name: Lynn

History (A brief history of your charrie):burned self w/ oil when 13, joined  
band to leave boring, crazy home life in vegas

X

Newspaper writer/ book worm~

Name: Emily Beth Johnstone

Nick Names: Em, Bethy, Boxxy

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Hair: Ginger

Eyes: Violet (contacts originally blue)

Height: 5' 3"

Weight: 113

Personality: It depends on what kind of mood she is in but she's mostly happy and spits out random jokes and quotes at weird times. She can be very anti-social but only because of her past.

History: Grew up on the French coast line until she was 12 then moved to Great Britain until she was 15 before finally settling down in America. She lives with her mother (Selene) who used to be in an abusive relationship with Emily's father Dave. Emily and Selene escaped when Em was only twelve but she still has the scars. It takes her a few tries to come and like people but once you make her your friend you have her for life. She is very loyal to people she likes. To people she doesn't. Well I would go there.

Clothes: Dark wash skinny jeans, blue and silver flip flops on feet, a silver belt hung around her slim hips but it wasn't in the loops, a long sleeved dark blue shirt with light blue stars going down the sleeves the sleeves were on her shoulders. She wore two necklaces. A small silver heart locket on a silver chain and a silver little Hershey's Kiss chocolate with a small pink stone attached. She does have glasses. Rectangular, blue, wire framed.

Other: Has a passion for writing, singing, drawing, reading, music, and studying things. Emily hopes to become a Marine Biologist when she goes to college. Her biggest fear is horses.

XXX

Mmmkay there they are! I'm sorry to xoFallenLeavesxo for making her girl really evil! Thanks to all entries. I'm always on the lookout for random fans or other people so keep sending them in! I hope to get the first chapter up tonight but maybe early morning.


	3. Introducing!

Ok here it is!

OMG! I OWN NOTHING! Except for the plot. Duh!

XXX

"OMG! OMG! OMG!" Sixteen year old Margaret Marie Leonette cried looking out the window of the plane. "Look look look!"

Her long curly blonde hair was bouncing all over the place. It whipped sixteen year old Abigail Kirsten Vega in the face.

"Ouch my eyes!" she cried out in mock pain. "You've ruined me!"

She paused dramatically before falling onto the floor. Meg looked at her friend before shrugging and pouncing on Abby. Said girl shrieked as she was ticked. It soon escalated into an all out tickle war.

"Ok you two knock it off!" Danielle Alexa Delgado cried separating them. "You both need to look pretty and in one piece before we land!"

The pair dejectedly sat down pouting. A giggle came from the couch.

"Oh shush Kaitlyn!" Abby snapped.

Sixteen year old Kaitlyn Anna Marks sat up from the couch in the private jet and stretched yawning like a cat. She pulled the ear buds from her ears and put her I-pod in her bra.

"Have a nice nap?" Danni asked.

Katie nodded. "Momma likes her sleep."

"Momma wants to know why you stuff things in your bra?" Meg asked coking her head to one side.

"Cuz momma like it that way."

"Oh."

"Our arrival time into Los Angeles is in twenty minutes. Please put all trays in the upright positions and buckle up."

The girls did as they were told. Twenty minutes later they descended into Los Angeles air port. After going out of security and such the four best friends from Port Organ, Maine they searched through the crowd. They saw a driver in the classic chafer outfit waving at them holing up a sign.

"Sup dude I'm Kaitlyn!" She held up her hand for a high five.

She waited but the guy didn't high five her. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"So are you with Hawk?" Dani asked.

"Yes. Master Hawk is away on business but he will return shortly. Please follow me."

"Alrighty then." Abby piped up. "Let's roll!"

Grabbing their bags the group made their way outside, put the bag in the trunk and climbed in. Katie was still pouting. She took those things very personal.

"Dude this fucking rocks!" Meg cried bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Margaret Marie Leonette!" Dani snapped in horror.

"Why? "she asked innocently.

Dani rubbed her temples. "Must not kill. Must not kill." She chanted over and over again.

Meg and Abby giggled and slapped high fives. Katie put her ear buds in and slouched pouting. She pushed her brown hair with bleached blonde tips out of her blue eyes and muttered something about rude fuckin British. They drove downtown and up to a hotel.

"The Palmwoods?"

"Yes miss."

"We're staying here?" Skeptical.

"Yes miss."

"Sweet let's roll!"

Meg and Abby skipped into the Palmwoods and up to the front desk.

"Hi!" they chirped.

The manager looked at them strangely.

"Hello and welcome to the Palmwoods. Here are your keys and have a Palmwoods day!"

"Thanks Mr…." Abby looked at the name plate. "Bitters!"

The two smiled and left. They walked over to the group and gave Dani and Katie their keys.

"Come of Katie please?" came a voice.

"Huh? What?" Katie turned around confused.

The owner of the voice looked up. It was dark brunette haired boy with dark brown eyes. He had on a pair of jeans and a short sleeve shirt with the saying "Nerds will rule the day. So will Doctors" on it. Looking down she saw he was wearing converse sneakers.

'Oh dear lord he is perfect.' Katie thought.

She realized she had been staring. Blushing she looked down at her own purple and black star converse.

"Sorry did you say something?" he asked her confused.

The little girl between them tried sneaking away but the boy grabbed her.

"Oh no you don't Katie." He told her.

Oh now she got it! He was talking to the girl not her! Oh God she felt stupid now.

"I'm Kaitlin but my friends-" she indicated Meg, Abby, and Dani behind her. "-call me Katie. Sorry for confusing you." And looking like a retard she added in her head.

He shrugged. "It's ok. I'm Logan." He held out his hand. She took it and shook it.

"Kaitlin Marks. I'm new here. We all are."

"Oh so what are you here for."

"I'm in a band called Girls Next Door."

"Sweet. I'm actually in a band to."

The girl between them sighed.

"Is that supposed to impress me?"

"Maybe just a little."

He laughed.

"So what band are you in?" Katie asked curiously twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Ummm Big Time Rush."

She paused looking at him her hand frozen in mid-twirl. Behind her Logan noticed her friends had frozen too. What was wrong?

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Ah there are my new little rock stars!" cried a voice.

Logan looked around her to see Hawk and his scary assistant Rebecca. Hawk came over and put his arm around Katie's shoulders.

"Logan! I see you've met one of my pretty little rock stars who are going to force and Gustavo out of business!" He chuckled merrily.

Logan was shocked. He turned to Katie ,who looked miserable, with horror struck eyes.

"Come along girls! We must go practice!"

Steering Katie away from Logan the girl looked back at him.

"I'm so sorry!" she mouthed.

"But our stuff!" Abby said.

"Sebastian see that the girl's stuff is taken up stairs."

"Yes sir."

With one last sad look back at Logan Katie and her friends vanished from Logan's view.

"Well there's a plot twist if I've ever seen one!" Katie Knight remarked before skipping away. Logan was too shocked to care. When the rest of the guys showed up saying that they had a recording session. Logan tried to act normally but it wasn't until they started singing and he kept missing his cue that they knew something was wrong.

"Dud Logan whats wrong?" Carlos asked.

"I met the most perfect girl and she's working for Hawk." He sat down as Gustavo spit out his coffee. They all ,Kelly inclused, rolled their eyes and covered their ears.

"!"

"Are you done?" Kelly asked.

"Yes." Gustavo drank a sip of coffee.

"Ok so whats this about Hawk and a new girl?" James asked. "and is she prettier than me?" He whipped out Lucky Comb.

Logan rolled his eyes. "I dunno we were talking then Hawk came in and dragged her away. She looked really sad."

"Ok you are all forbidden to see each other!" Gustavo said.

"What?" Logan cried jumping up.

"You heard me."

With one last glare Logan strode away angrily. He left everyone else staring after him.

Over at Hawk Records a similar scene was happening.

Katie was mad no not mad furious wait not even that she was extremely pissed off.

"But I like him!" she yelled at Hawk.

"You will not fraternize with the enemy!" Hawk yelled back.

It came down to a battle of will between the two. Katie won.

"Now let's start recording your new single!"

He had his huge body guard Big Bear ushered them into the recording booth.

The music started and Dani

"Only been fourteen day since I met him!

I've been trying thirteen day to forget him!

But we're stuck together like the up and seven!

Feels like something bit me!

And I think I like the venom!"

XXX

I hope you all liked it and that your peoples weren't to OOC! The song also isn't mine it's from School Gyrls with Justin Bieber! Whoot! Hahaha. Thanks for reading!


	4. News

I'm back! Ok now read on! Slight Jo bashing.

I OWN NOTHING!

XXX

"Ok again!"

The girls groaned. They had been in that booth for what seemed like centuries. The music started up again…

Kaitlin:

Only been fourteen days since I met him  
I've been tryin' thirteen days to forget him  
But we're stuck together like the up and the 7  
Feels like something bit me and I think I like the venom  
My friends all say he's trouble  
Put him on my myspace comments double, double, double, double  
Why they tryna burst my bubble?  
Don't they know I just can't leave him alone  
  
All:

So tell me what I gotta do to get this boy's attention  
Now I'm in trouble from the text message I sent him  
Only just one more thing that I forgot to mention  
Where'd you meet him  
I met him in detention  
I-I-I met him (x3)  
I met him in detention  
I-I-I met him (x3)  
I met him in detention

Abigail and Margret:

**Six classes a day not a single one wit him  
Tell me how am I supposed to have fun wit him  
Always was a good girl, now I've gone bad  
Interupting teachers in the middle of the class  
Fightin' back a smile but she give me that slip  
Money in the bank that I'm leavin' on my trip, trip, trip  
When Mom and Dad find out, they're gonna flip  
Don't they know I just can't leave him alone?**

All:

So tell me what I gotta do to get this boy's attention  
Now I'm in trouble from the text message I sent him  
Only just one more thing that I forgot to mention  
Where'd you meet him  
I met him in detention  
I-I-I met him (x3)  
I met him in detention  
I-I-I met him (x3)  
I met him in detention

Dani:

_Tell me what I gotta do, do, do, do detention  
Now I'm in trouble, trouble, trouble, I sent him  
Only just one more thing, thing, thing, thi-thi-thing, to mention  
Where'd you meet him  
I met him in detention_

All:

So tell me what I gotta do to get this boy's attention  
Now I'm in trouble from the text message I sent him  
Only just one more thing that I forgot to mention  
Where'd you meet him  
I met him in detention  
I-I-I met him (x3)  
I met him in detention  
I-I-I met him (x3)  
I met him in detention

They let the last note trail off and looked at Hawk. He paused looking at them with his finger on his chin.

"Good. Take ten."

Sighing with relief the girls exited and all made a bee line for the bathroom. After all went they grabbed some fruit water and flopped down on the long white couch in one exhausted lump.

"Katie! You're kneeing my stomach!"

"Well Abby is elbowing my hip and it tickles!"

"Oh that was your hip? I thought it was your cold heart!"

"Hey!" Whack!

"Ouch!"

"Sorry Dani!"

"Girls!" Rebecca snapped.

They quieted down. Damn that skinny blonde chick was scary.

"Girls apparently you have to go to school." Hawk said irritated. "Sebastian will take you to the Palmwoods for school."

He paused.

"And you are forbidden to speak to Big Time Rush."

"Yes Hawk." They said dully.

He turned and left with Rebecca on his heels.

"Let's go misses."

Struggling to get up the four finally managed it. They grabbed their school bags that Sebastian gave them and trooped after him.

"Hey Sebastian?" Meg asked.

"Yes miss?"

"Who was the best client you ever had?"

Sebastian thought for a moment. "I have to say James Diamond."

There was a girly squeal slash sigh from Abby.

"Don't tell me you actually like that vain pretty boy." Katie remarked.

Abby launched her medium size build at Katie.

"Take that back!" she snapped.

The two wrestled on the floor until Dani and Meg succeeded in separating them.

"Seriously you two knock it off!" Dani snapped.

She sat between them and the rest of the ride was un eventful. The time read 12: 30 P.M. School started at twelve.

"Yay we're thirty minutes late on our first day. Lovely." Meg said dryly.

"Ok girls follow me."

"Sebastian!" called a voice.

The small group turned around and Abby nearly fainted. She clutched Meg's shoulder to keep from falling.

"You ok dude?" Meg whispered.

"Yeah chicka." Abby whispered back not taking her eyes off of James.

"Mrs. James Diamond." Katie muttered in her ear.

"Up shut!" Abby snapped blushing red.

"Hello James!" Sebastian called.

The two hugged.

Dani felt one of them eyeing her up. She turned and noticed it was a tall one with sandy blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes. He stared at her. She stared right back. After a minute he blinked and smiled at her.

Dani felt something warm and bubbly rise up in her stomach. She turned away not smiling. Looking back at him in the corner of her eye she saw he looked like a sad puppy dog. She subtly turned her body to him and smiled.

Dani blushed when she saw he perked right up but then it was her time to get sad when a pretty blonde walked up and placed a hand on his forearm. She wasn't stupid she they were dating and that the blonde was marking her territory. Dani turned her attention back to her girls.

"Hey I'm Jo!" the blonde said to Dani.

Said girl turned around. "Sorry did you say something?"

Dani was pleased to see Jo's eye flash with anger.

"I said that I'm Jo. Then I asked you for your name."

"Oh it's Dani. Short for Danielle."

"Pretty name."

"Thank you."

"So what does it mean?"

"It's French and it means God has judged."

"Oh that's nice." Her tone indicated that it probably wasn't.

"And Abigail means Bringer of Joy and it's Hebrew!"

"Kaitlin means Pure and apparently I'm from Ireland!"

"Hey don't forget me!" Meg chimed in putting her arms around Dani and Abby's waists. "Margret means Child of Light and I'm from Germany!" She smiled at Jo like a ditzy air head.

"So what does Jo mean?" Abby asked sweetly.

"Jo is a Biblical name and it means God will Increase." She responded.

"Huh Biblical?" Meg cocked her head to one side. "Judging by the way you spoke to Deni here I would have to say that you aren't Biblical, you hate God you traitor, and you are going to Hell."

She smiled sweetly at Jo. The other girls stifled their laughs.

"Not to mention your roots are showing and stop giving yourself home root coloring treatments." Katie said sweetly. "You already look like a tramp without the added blondeness."

"But don't worry." Abby added on to Katie's comment. "I'm sure your business on the streets won't be compromised."

Her and Katie high fived each other. Dani couldn't help but grin.

"Now just walk away." She told Jo.

Jo gave her one last death glare before grabbing Kendall and dragging him away.

"High five!" Katie cried holding up her hand.

No one high fived her. Katie put her hand down and pouted. "No one loves me."

"I love you." Dani told her hugging the small 5' 2" girl. "All of you. That was amazing."

"Well that bitch needed to know her place." Meg said simply.

"I wasn't kidding about her roots." Katie said scrunching up her nose. "It hurt my eyes to look."

"Says the next Fashionista Dictator." Abby said innocently.

Kaitlin thought for a moment. "Eh yeah probably."

Kaitlin had on a short hot pink skirt with black leggings on underneath (they had lace on the ends and studs), a black belt with small studs on it. On her torso she wore a light pink and white shirt with small puff sleeves. Small silver bangles adorned her wrists. On her feet she had black gladiator style flip-flops with small studs up the front of her foot. The heel was about four inches high and half an inch wide. Around her neck she had a black velvet choker with a red rose on it. Her wide brown eyes never left Logan's.

Abigail had on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and with a pair of three inch heeled boots that got up to her knee. She wore a graphic Tee with a colorful pattern of animals, swirls, and lines. It used to be modest but a small "accidental" rip made it so that she had to wear a cami underneath her shirt so that her chest won't spill out. The shirt was ripped up the sides but was tied back together with small knots. She reached up and played with the small gold chain her mother gave her. It had a small gold key on it. She looked up at James every few seconds from under her long eye lashes.

Margret had on a Toronto Maple Leaf jersey (number 13) and a pair of light wash jeans with black and red high top converse. She had her hair up in a high cheer like pony tail so that it bounced and swung whenever she moved. A small red Maple Leaf with red glitter over it was on the corner of her right eye. She noticed the smallest of the boys watching her.

'_Latino._' She thought.

She gave him a small smile and wave. The boy returned it. Meg immediately liked him.

Dani was a bit simpler in her clothing choice. She had on a pair of dark wash jeans with three chains from her front right pocket to the second belt loop in the back. A dark blue cami under a sheer white see through shirt was on her torso and her hair hung in curls around her face. She had on a large chunky silver bracelet and a small silver heart pendant necklace.

"Ladies." Sebastian interrupted. "I have some news. For all of you."

"Yeah?" they asked.

"It seems that you all are having to go to public school for a semester." The old man said.

"What?" Kaitlin cried. "Lovely."

"Come on girls I'm supposed to take you to Rosewood High."

"Hey Sebastian can we come?" James asked.

"No!" came yet another voice.

It was Gustavo and Kelly.

"You have your own limo to ride in!" Gustavo reminded them.

"And I have your class schedules right here." Kelly handed them some papers.

"Ah hello Gustavo!" Hawk cried as he walked in with Rebecca.

"Hawk."

"Gustavo!" He smiled.

"Girls here are your schedules." Rebecca threw some papers at them.

The blonde ushered the girls outside with Sebastian and into the limo.

"Have fun!"

Inside the Palmwoods…

"Hawk I will destroy you!"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh. Your boys are a thing of the past. Mine are the next big thing."

"Ha now who shouldn't make _me_ laugh!"

"Now if you excuse me Gustavo I must leave and prepare."

He left with Rebecca.

"Murder is illegal right?"

"Yes!" Kenny snapped. "Ok boys into the limo and off to school.

At Rosewood High…

Two girls are looking out the doors waiting for the limos to arrive. The clock read 2:00 P.M.

"Ugh who are these newcomers?"

"Ummm…" Paper rustling. "Big Time Rush's Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos and a new group of girls."

"Their names?"

"Abigail Vega, Kaitlin Marks, Danielle Delgado, and Margaret Leonette."

"Where are they from?"

"Port Organ, Maine."

"Ugh losers."

"Yep."

The watched as the two limos pulled up and two groups got out.

"Well show time."

"Ugh I hate new kids. Let's just get this over with."

The cheerleaders flounced out the doors to greet them.

XXX

Yay done! Hope you all liked!


	5. First day of school

Me: Wheeeeeeeeeee! This is fun! So many updates in the past few days it's scaring me…no seriously it is. I have never had so many updates. It's weird and I'm not used to it… *ponders*

Kaitlin: Read now. She's busy.

Demi: She owns nothing.

Meg: Not even us.

Abby: But she does own the plot!

XXX

The curly haired brunette reached them first.

"Hello I'm Erica Carter. Cheerleading captain and your guide." She said sweetly.

She put a hand on Logan's forearm just like Jo had done earlier. Katie raised an eyebrow. She subtly tensed her body and looked around all the while keeping an eye on this Erica person.

"Do you have a problem?" Erica asked Katie.

"What? Oh no." She smiled sweetly at the girl. "Not at all."

"That's good." Erica said sugary sweet.

The two stared each other down until Dani put her hand on Katie shoulder and slightly pulled her back. Out of all of them she was the most likely to get in a fight on the first day of school.

"Ok follow me!" Erica said leading them to the school.

"Why did you stop me?" Kaitlyn hissed at Dani. "I could have taken that skinny little hoe with my eye closed."

"I know."

"You were protecting her."

"We you were voted most likely to kill a person before you graduate high school.

"Touché."

In the main lobby they parted. The boys went with Erica and the girls went with the other girl.

"Hi I'm Kira Konan."

"Nice to meet you." Said Meg and Abby.

"Hn."

"Don't mind Kaitlyn." Dani told Kira.

The blonde shrugged.

"Here at Rosewood we are the best of the best and are the most funded school with in a fifty mile radius. We have a gourmet cafeteria, two heli-pads, two Olympic sized pools, a gymnastics facility (though no team), ice skating rink (two of them. Boys and girls.), one mile track and other track assorted stuff out side, three large gyms (one is used for assemblies), a supreme cheerleading squad (won nationals three years in a row and internationals twice these past few years.), the largest collection of books within a fifty mile radius, and other perks."

She finished turned around and smiled at them her short cheer skirt swishing. "So who is who?"

"I'm Danielle." Calm.

"I'm Margret." Bubbly.

"I'm Abigail." Bubbly.

"Kaitlyn." Grumpy.

They stopped at the main office. Kira talked to the lady and came back with a few packets and four stacks of clothes.

"Ok! So here are your schedules, maps of the school, and uniforms."

She handed each girl a packet and the clothes.

"I'll take you all to your first class after you change."

She ushered them to the bathroom so they could change.

"Have I ever told anyone how much cheerleaders annoy me?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Once-"

"Twice-"

"A minute-"

"All your life-"

"Ok you two knock it off!"

"Knock-"

"What-"

"Off?" Together.

"Ok seriously. Meg and Abby cut it out." Dani scolded them.

They quickly changed into their school uniforms. Knee high black boots, thigh high black socks, a very short skirt (only reached halfway down their thighs), a white button up shirt with a black jacket over it, and a tie (thin lines of green and gold criss-crossing on it.).

"Ok I know I'm the one who likes shirts and stuff but this is ridicules." Kaitlyn sighed.

"Hell to the yeah!" Margret agreed. "I hate shirts." She tugged at her skirt.

"You hate shirts?" Abigail asked waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Meg punched her arm lightly. "I meant skirts."

"Suuuuure you did!"

"I did!"

"Riiiiiiight! Whatever you say Margret."

"Ugh!"

Kira watched the exchange a little bit frightened. 'Ugh they look like such sluts!' she thought. 'Erica is a genius tampering with the skirt length.'

"Ok!" she said clapping her hands to get their attention. "Time for class!"

First she dropped Kaitlyn off at P.E.

Dani went off to Advanced Math.

Meg went to Art 101.

Abby went to French 101.

XXX

Entering her French classroom a bit shyly Abby introduced herself to the teacher and class.

"Hi I'm Abigail Vega but people just call me Abby. I'm from Port Organ, Maine."

"Welcome Miss Vega. Have a seat next to Miss Zahir in the back there."

The teacher, Mrs. Bitteroot, gave her a French test book. Abby took it and walked down the row and over to the back right corner next to the windows. There sat an empty desk next to the girl.

"Hi I'm Abby." She gave her a friendly smile as she sat down next to her.

"Hey I'm Sabrina Zahir but you can call me Sabby or Scabby Sabby." She rolled her dark brown eyes. "I trip a lot."

Abby laughed. "Weird my friends call me Scabby Abby."

Now it was Sabrina's turn to laugh. "Yours rhymes better."

She shrugged and grinned at Sabrina.

"I don't mean to be rude but are you British?"

"Actually I hail from the mother country of France but I moved to Britain when I was ten, then to the states when I was fifteen. Only been here a year." She told her waving a hand dismissively like it was no big deal.

"That's really cool."

"Eh. It's ok."

"Do you miss France?"

"Every day but I'm going back for the summer so I'm pretty happy about that."

"I hope I'll get to visit you."

Sabrina laughed. "Don't take offense but you don't look that rich."

Abby shrugged. "I dunno know. Upper middle class though. Anyway I'm in a band with my three other best friends and we hope to have a worldwide tour by this summer."

"Nice. So a singer huh?"

"Yep but it's mostly back up and stuff. The leads usually got to Dani or Katie but I don't mind. It's just nice to be with my friends. I also play some drums or bass guitar."

"So can I hear a verse or do I have to wait?"

"Haha of course not. I love singing."

She paused thinking before…

"Only been fourteen days since I met him  
I've been tryin' thirteen days to forget him  
But we're stuck together like the up and the 7  
Feels like something bit me and I think I like the venom"

"That's pretty good. Your part?"

"Nope Kaite's."

"Ok so who else is in the band and what are you called.

"There is Danielle, Margret, Kaitlyn, and me. We are called the Girls Next Door."

"Awesome. I plan of becoming a model."

"Fun! I'm a bit short to be a model."

Sabrina laughed. "Then let's get you a good pair of heels!"

They finished up the class talking about music, modeling, bashing cheerleaders, and books they had read. Abby didn't even notice when James walked into the room and sat one desk before her and over one. She hardly saw him or heard him when the bell rang. She was too busy talking to Sabrina. James was a bit hurt looking but shrugged it off.

XXX

Meg slipped into art quietly without Abby her twin practically it was weird and she felt she had to be quiet. The teacher looked up as she entered. She looked rather young to be a teacher. The name on the board behind her said 'Miss Adams'.

"Ummm hi I'm Margret Leonette." She was a bit uncertain.

The teacher smiled at her.

"Class. This is Margret Leonette she came here from Port Organ, Maine and I hope you will all welcome her to our class."

Meg liked her immediately.

"Go sit next to Agatha."

She pointed to the middle of the class near the window. About two spots from it. There sat a tall thin girl with wavy brown hair. She looked up and smiled at Meg. Meg slowly walked over to the empty spot next to her. There were only about twelve other people. So she made thirteen.

"Hiya I'm Meg."

"Agatha. It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

Meg put on a tie dye smock to protect her jersey from getting paint on it. She sat down and looked at the black canvas.

"So what are we supposed to paint?"

Agatha shrugged. "Whatever we want. I'm painting Big Ben." She held up a printed out picture of Big Ben at night.

"Pretty."

"I know right?" she teased her.

She had on a pale pink shirt and a pair of light wash skinny jeans with black gladiator type sandals. A simple heart shaped diamond was on a simple silver chain around her neck.

"So are you from here?" Meg asked her.

"Nope. I hail from Florida."

"You hail?"

"Yes don't make fun."

Meg held up her hands in mock defense. "Ok ok." She smiled at her.

"Well I come from Port Organ, Maine."

"Port Organ? Is that short for you import organs?"

Meg laughed. "Totally!"

Agatha looked at her.

"I was kidding."

"Oh right."

Just then the bell rang. They all cleared away their stuff and left chatting happily. Meg waited for Agatha to clean up.

"Oh you can call me Aggie." She said to Meg as they left the class room.

XXX

Kaitlyn Marks was not a happy girl right now. First she couldn't kill that peppy bitch Erin or whatever the hell her name was and now she was sitting on the side lines while the rest of the class had P.E. Ok not all the class there was this nerd and a kid in a wheel chair.

"I have officially entered Hell." She muttered to herself over and over again.

Occasionally the kid in the wheel chair would look at her and she'd glare at him until he would look away. Whenever she got out from getting hit by a dodge ball this girl with ginger red hair would come over and sit with him. They would talk quietly and whenever the red head would be forced to go back she did it with great reluctance. After the red head left again Kaitlyn went over and sat by him

"She your girlfriend?" she asked curiously and a bit rudely.

"Nope. Best friend."

"Nice. I'm Kaitlyn. You are?"

"Nate Brown."

They were silent for a while until the red head came back ever.

"Sup pup!" she told Kaitlyn.

"Ummm hey. I'm Kaitlyn."

"Beth but most people call me Boxxy." She told Kaitlyn matter-of-factly. Serious face and all.

"Nice… I think."

Nate laughed. "Don't mind her. She's a 'special' kind of girl."

"Hey!" Beth lightly hit the back of his head.

"Ow!" he moaned in mock pain.

Kaitlyn couldn't help but giggled. They were adorable together. Just then the bell rang singling the end of class. Kaitlyn hopped off the third bleacher and joined Nate while they waited for Beth.

"So…ummm."

"How did it happen?"

"Yeah…"

"Car accident. Left me paralyzed from the waist down."

"Oh sorry I didn't realize."

"It's ok." He shrugged. "Your new you didn't know."

She smiled at him just as Beth came bouncing to them.

"We should go before the cheer leaders come and host tryouts." She rolled her eyes.

"Cheer tryouts?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yeah. Why? Beth cocked her head to one side.

A plan was forming in Kaitlyn's mind. "I'm going to try out." She announced.

She was met with blank stares.

"What?"

"Good luck." Nate said.

"Don't let them bully you!" Beth advised.

"Ha bully _moi_. As if!"

Kaitlyn smiled and walked over to the booth. She quickly signed her name and took a number. Finally number five was called. Kaitlyn walked confidently to the middle of the gym and waited.

"Ok Kaitlyn Marks."

Kaite smiled and raised her hands.

"Ready? Ok!"

Clap-clap-clap.

"You're all a bunch of bitches and snitches!"

Clap. Clap. Clap-clap-clap.

"But this is the only thing that has gymnastics in it!"

Clap. Clap. Clap-clap-clap.

"And I'll fucking rock it!"

Clap. Clap. Clap-clap-clap.

"If you don't believe me then just watch dis shit bitches!"

Clap. Clap. Clap-clap-clap.

She walked back ward a few yards before doing a series of gymnastics tricks. Years of training prepared her for it. Ever since she was five. After finishing she gave the cheerleaders a smile and wave before walking back to Beth and Nate her head held high. As they left the gym she noticed Logan and she gave him a large smile and wave before leaving with Beth and Nate.

"That was awesome!" Beth exclaimed as they left. "I loved it!

"It was-" Nate struggled for a good word. "Creative." He said finally.

Kaitlyn glowed with pride. "I _loathe _girls like her."

"I noticed."

Turing around they were greeted with the sight of Logan. Kaitlyn tripped slightly.

"Ummm hey." She said trying to sound cool. "Come here often?"

He shrugged. "Today is actually my first day."

"Huh weird mine to."

Beth coughed slightly.

"Oh sorry! Logan this is Nate and Beth."

"Hey guys. Mind if I walk Katie here to the first day pep assembly?"

"No!" Beth cut in before Nate could say a thing. "Go ahead!"

She slipped something into Katie's hand, grabbed the back of Nate's chair and wheeled him away leaving Kaitlyn and Logan staring after them.

"Well ummm she's something." Logan said finally.

"Ha yeah. I love her already."

"So what's this about a pep assembly?"

"I dunno I just heard a few cheerleaders talking about it.

"Huh ok."

"Speaking of cheerleaders and cheers. Yours was actually good. I loved all of it."

She ducked her head so he couldn't see the gigantic blush on her cheeks.

"Thanks." She told hm. "I made it up."

"Impressive."

"I know right?" She nudged him with her shoulder.

"Ha totally."

They continued walking and talking about stuff in general until they reached the gym. Scanning it Kaitlyn located Beth.

"Come sit with us?"

"Eh sure why not."

XXX

Smart as she was Dani wasn't a fan of Math. Humming part of their new song Detention she slipped into class easily. The teacher just gave her a book and pointed to a seat. No need to introduce herself. She liked Mr. Cummings already. Just as she spread her stuff on her desk the door opened and in came Kendall. By accident Dani misjudged her aim and her Math book went off her desk and over to her neighbor.

"Oh gosh!" she muttered. "I'm sorry!"

The guy across from her laughed. "Hey it's alright."

He picked it up and handed it to her. She noticed that he was wearing jeans, sneakers, a loose fitting tee with a patch of Duck Tape and the saying "There fixed.", and a necklace with a simple ring around it. And athletically built with awesome arms.

"So what's your name new girl?"

"Danielle but people call me Dani."

"Dani. Short. Simple. Easy. I like it."

He grinned at her. Dani felt herself smiling back.

"Thanks. What's yours?"

"Matt Smith."

"Nice to meet you. So what are we learning today?"

"It's a free day so for the first week of school we do nothing. It's pretty fun."

"Ha I bet."

"So where do you come from?"

"Port Organ, Maine."

"You sure aren't in Kansas anymore Dani."

She laughed. "Just a bit."

"Hey Dani."

She looked up at Kendall. The blonde sat in the desk before hers. So that he was before her, and Matt was besides her. If the fact that there was a girl behind her Dani would have been surrounded.

"Hey Kendall! Waz up?"

"Oh nothing much."

"Sup dude." Matt said. "I'm Matt Smith."

"Sup Matt I'm Kendall Knight."

The two shook hands. Maybe with a bit more firmness than was needed.

"You do know that Matt is flirting with you and Kendall is jealous right?"

Dani turned around to look at the girl behind her in surprise.

"Ummm excuse me?" Dani asked.

Matt laughed. "That's Alyssa Wilson. Resident nerd. Don't worry she may be young but she already has a PHD in behavior studying."

"Sociology."

"What?"

"That's what it's called."

"Sure ok Aly."

RING! RING! RING!

The students gathered up their things and skipped off to the pep assembly.

"Where's everyone going?" Dani asked.

"It's the first day of school assembly." Matt told her. "May I walk you to it?"

He held out his arm. Giggling Dani took it and limked their arms together. She turned back to Kendall.

"I'll see you back at the Palmwoods."

She turned her attention back to Matt as they walked to the assembly. Kendall felt a strange feeling in his stomach.

"That's rejection mixed with sadness with some confusion thrown in there for fun." Aly told his as they walked to the assembly.

"Sorry what?" Kendall hadn't been paying attention.

Aly laughed. "You like her don't you?"

"Just a bit." Kendall rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"It's ok we all like someone."

"Yeah but the thing is that I have a girlfriend already."

"Who?" she asked curiously. "If you don't mind me asking." She added hastily.

"Naw its ok. Jo Taylor."

"Huh no offence but I don't like her much."

"Why?"

Now it was Kendall's turn to be confused. Everyone hated Jo but he didn't know why. She was the best girlfriend he had ever had.

Aly shrugged. "She just seems like a really fake person to me."

She scanned the gym. "Wanna come sit with my friends and me?"

"Eh sure why not. I have no clue where my friends are all at."

They made their way across the gym and sat near the band. There were some other nerds, loners, and geeks seated there. The principal tapped the microphone and a short blast of feedback greeted the students.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen for a wonderful school year ahead of us. I would like to introduce a few new students. Will Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Logan Mitchell, and Carlos Garcia please come down."

There was a loud round of applause as the guys made their way down the bleachers. They came to stand on the right side of the principle.

"Will Kaitlyn Marks, Abigail Vega, Margret Leonette, and Danielle Delgado please come down."

There was a tad bit more applause for the girls. Kaitlyn's cheer routine and spread through the school like wild fire.

"I hope you all will make them feel welcome her at Rosewood High. Now I believe each group would like to sing one of their songs."

The groups looked at their band mates. They hadn't been planning on it.

"Sure!" Meg said excitably.

It took the guys about five seconds to agree.

"Well then. Ladies first." Kendall said chivalrously.

Dani inclined her head. "Thank you kind sir."

Kaitlyn went over to the sound room and put in a CD. She quickly ran back and they waited. Then the song started up. Kaitlyn walked over to the microphone and sang…

All: Uh, Girls Next Door  
Hmm, lets go  
Meg: Get it Kaitlyn

Kaitlyn: You gonna get what you asked for you know that right  
So don't dish it cause I'll throw it back like dynomite  
You better watch where you're steppin'  
Cause girl with me you can't win  
There's no need to compete and u know that right?  
Don't be tryn' step where you know you shouldn't be  
Because I'm the type of girl that you know can bring the heat  
So you better step back, I don't wanna react

You don't want me to lose control 

All:

Cause if you try to get me, whoaa  
Then I'ma get you back  
What go 'round come around girl (x2)  
Cause if you try to get me, whoaa  
Then I'mma get you back  
What go 'round come around girl, whoaa  
Then I'mma get you back

Kaitlyn:  
I see what you're doin', so don't think you slick  
And if you come around me, I'mma have to trip  
I got all my girls around me, and they got my back  
So meet me at the playground if you wanna throw back

All:  
Don't be tryn' step, where you know you shouldn't be  
Because I'm the type of girl that you know can bring the heat  
So you better step back, I don't wanna react  
You don't want me to lose control  
Cause if you try to get me, whoaa  
Then I'mma get you back  
What go 'round come around girl (x2)  
Cause if you try to get me, whoaa  
Then I'mma get you back  
What go 'round come around girl  
Then I'mma get you back

Kaitlyn:  
Back, cause I hear that you been talkin' bout me, whoaa  
So keep on talkin' and you're gonna see  
I may be young, but I ain't playin' no games  
Cause you'll get burnt when you're playin' with flames

All:  
Cause if you try to get me, whoaa  
Then I'mma get you back  
What go 'round come around girl (x2)  
Cause if you try to get me, whoaa  
Then I'mma get you back  
What go 'round come around girl  
Then I'mma get you back  
Cause if you try to get me, whoaa  
Then I'mma get you back  
What go 'round come around girl (x2)  
Cause if you try to get me, whoaa  
Then I'mma get you back  
What go 'round come around girl  
Then I'mma get you back

The music faded and there was a moment's pause before the gym erupted with applause and cheers. They got a standing ovation. The guys preformed Boyfriend and got almost the same applause but not as much.

"Thank you to both groups Big Time Rush and The Girls Next Door."

He turned off the microphone and left. The students got up and chatted happily with one another. A small group of people came and crowed around the groups.

"Omg! Kaitlyn that was amazing!" Beth squealed and hugged her new friend. Katie bent down and hugged Nate.

"Thanks! I loved it!"

She chatted with them about it. Several people came up and congratulated them and Katie on her cheer.

"Congratulations Scabby Abby." A small voice said.

Abby laughed. "Thanks Sabrina!"

They hugged and chatted.

"Well new girl you're pretty good."

Dani laughed and twirled a strand of her hair around her finger.

"Thanks."

She smiled at him and didn't even notice Kendall or his hear broken look.

"Don't worry. She like you too." Alyssa whispered in Kendall's ear before melting into the crowd.

"I have to admit you were awesome Meggy."

Meg laughed. "Thanks Aggie!" she grinned at her.

"Ladies!" Dani called above the chatter. "We have to go. Sebastian is waiting!"

With great reluctance the girls tore themselves from their new friends and slipped into the limo.

"So what's this about your cheer Kaite?" Meg asked.

Kaite laughed and recited it for them. Dani sighed and rubbed her temple but she secretly thought it was funny too. Meg and Abby were beside themselves with laughter. They were quickly at Hawk Records ready to finish the day recording and stuff.

XXX

At Rock Records Griffin had paid them one of his weird and surprise visits. How he did that no one knew.

"Well boys how was your first day?"

They shrugged.

"Pretty good." Kendall.

"I loved it!" Carlos.

"Hardly any reflective surfaces! But still awesome." James.

"Eh it was fine." Logan.

"Good. Now Gustavo let's talk."

He led Gustavo and Kelly into Gustavo's office which was followed with a loud "WHAAAAAAAAT!"

The guys looked at the TV screen.

"In other news a small earth quake was recorded downtown. Although it was not on any fault lines. Scientist are baffled."

The guys sighed. "Gustavo." They said at the same time.

XXX

Done! I meant to have this up last night but noooooo I was on it all day. Arg. Again the song isn't mine it's from school Gyrls. Go listen to their music. It's awesome! And I realized I had kept spelling Kaitlyn's name wrong so sorry about that! I hope you all liked! R&R!


	6. The Weekend

Ok so I hoped you all liked the last one and there was some more Jo bashing. As a fair warning there will be some of it. I'm not really a Jo fan. This is a fluffy little chapter and I did it all while listening to Fuck You! By Cee Lo Green.

Kaitlyn: I cheered. *faints*

Dani: Way to go Thing 1.

Thing 1 (me): My bad. It was good cheer!

Meg: Arg read on.

Abby: It's a fun chapter.

XXX

Saturday the 15th. September 2010. A week after they moved to L.A.

Gustavo came out of his office red faced.

"We have to do a duet album with The Girls Next Door.  
"It will be fun!" Griffin sad happily. "Now no one knows them yet so we'll wait until they released their first album then do the duet album!" He clapped his hands. "Isn't this fun!"

"Ummmm sure." Gustavo told him.

XXX

Over at the Palmwoods Kaitlyn just got the news. She was going to be a Rosewood cheerleader.

"Will the pain never end?" she asked her girls.

"Sweetie its high school. Of course not!" Meg.

"These are the best years of our lives!" Dani.

"I like the outfits." Abby. "Why couldn't I be the cheerleader?"

"Wanna switch?" Kaitlyn asked darkly. She glowered at the skimpy outfit.

"Come on grumpy guss try it on!"

"Yeah!"

"Come on!"

"Please!"

After five minutes of begging and pleading Kaitlyn sighed and went to try on the damn outfit. It was a mid drift top to it stopped an inch from her belly button. It had RWH on the front with a thick line of silver shaped like an arrow pointing down to the letters and pointing up to the letter from the bottom. The entire thing was red and white. The skirt was very short. Barely halfway to her thigh. It pleated so that when she turned it swished. Her shoes were white tennis ones with laces. They had a small red star on the tips.

Kaitlyn exited the bathroom and waited with a grimace. Five three minutes past then five then seven. Katie was starting to get worried. Then without warning they burst out laughing. Within three seconds they were on the floor clutching their sides and had tears coming out from their eyes. Katie huffed and flopped down on the couch with the newest edition of _Glamour_. Still giggling the rest flopped down with her. They group hugged Katie.

"Oh you know you love us!" Meg said.

"Hn."

"Oh be nice!"

"OMG!" Abby leaped up from the couch and quickly turned up the radio. Angel by Shaggy was playing. It was the groups song and one of their favorites. She started to sing.

Abby:

Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby

Meg hopped up from the couch to join in. They could see Katie nodding her head to the beat.

Meg:

Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady

Dani grinned and got up as Katie pulled the magazine higher up on her face to hide her smile.

Dani:

Life is one big party when you're still young  
But who's gonna have your back when it's all done  
It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun  
Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run

Sighed Katie jumped up to join her friends. She grinned and hugged all of them at once ignoring the uncomfortable outfit.

Katie:

Looking back Shorty always mention  
Said me not giving her much attention  
She was there through my incarceration  
I wanna show the nation my appreciation

Giggling the group collapsed back onto the couch just as the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Katie said getting up.

It rang again.

"Just a sec!"

She hurried over to the door where she pulled it open and was met with the sight of Logan.

"Ummm hey." She said smiling.

"I-ummmm-wow-hi." He stammered.

"Logan are you ok?"

"Bleep. Bloop. Bah!" he said before turning and walking away hurriedly.

Katie looked after him confused. Shaking her head she closed the door.

"Who was that?" Dani asked.

"Logan."

She sat down on the couch again.

"What did he want?"

"Not sure."

She recounted her tale as the door bell rang again. This time it was Carlos at the door.

Go backward about twenty minutes…

"Well what did she say?" Kendall asked.

He looked Logan over. His face was bright red and he was breathing hard.

"Correction." Kendall said. "What happened?"

"Well I opened the door ready to ask one of them when Kaitlyn answered and well my mind went blank."

"Why? James asked.

Shewasinacheeruniform!" he blurted out.

"What?"

"You gotta actually breathe between words Logie."

Logan took a deep breath again. "She was in a cheer uniform!"

Kendall and James looked at him before bursting out laughing. Logan crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Why did Logan get tongue tied because a girl was wearing a cheer uniform?" Carlos asked confused.

Kendall put an arm around his shoulders.

"You see my young naïve padawan. When a girl grows older she developes these lumps on her chest and guys look at them much to the girls annoyance. Now when a girl is in a cheer uniform the staring increased because the tight and often uniform makes these lumps stand out even more. It usually gets a guy tongue tied because it's fun to look at 'em and he's probably surprised." He told Carlos.

"Oh." Carlos was silent for a moment. "Why do girls grow these lumps? Aren't they painful?"

Logan palm plus face himself and James shook his head. Kendall sighed.

"Carlos by lumps I mean a girls boobs."

"Oh." Carlos was silent as he blushed. He got it now.

"Hey Logan!" Camille chirped as she popped up from nowhere.

The guys jumped and huddled across from Camille.

"Ummm hey Camille." Logan said.

"Did you hear that we have some new people? A group of girls."

"Yeah we know. We live next to them a few rooms down. And we got to school with them."

"You go to school with them? I've never see them at the Palmwoods school." Camille was confused.

"Well yeah. "Carlos said. "The Palmwoods school is having work done so it's off limits."

Now Camille was really confused. "No it isn't. It's perfectly fine."

Now it was the guy's turn to be confused.

"No it's down. Gustavo told us." Kendal said.

Camille shrugged. "Well we miss you all."

"Camille!" Jo called from down the hallway.

"Ugh." Camille muttered. "I promised that I would help her run lines."

She seemed annoyed. Very annoyed. She sighed and left with Jo.

"Ok guys. How about we send Carlos?" James said.

"Ok!"

The Latino was out of there before they could say another word.

XXX

Fast forward back to the present…

This time Meg answered the door. "Hey Carlos!" she said happily.

"Hey Meg! Whats up?"

She shrugged. "Eh nothing much. You?"

"Same. So you wanna go for a corndog and then ice cream?"

Her face lit up. "Absolutely!"

"Wait you _like_ corndogs?" Carlos asked stunned.

Meg cocked her head to one side shaking her curly hair to the side. "I love them."

This time it was Carlos's turn to be surprised then he too lit up with happiness.

"Cool! Let's go!"

He held out his arm and before she took it Meg ran back to her room grabbed her bag and quickly squirted a bit of perfume on. She ran back to Carlos and hooked her arm with his.

"Wow not even a good bye." Kaitlyn remarked not looking up from _Glamour_.

The door bell rang again.

"Not it!" Abby and Kaitlyn cried.

"What are you two?" Dani asked getting up.

"Yep!" Abby and Katie chorused together.

Dani rolled her eyes and opened the door to see Matt there.

"Ummm Matt hey!" she stuttered.

"Hey Dani." He greeted her smiling. "I overheard you telling blondy that you would meet him at the Palmwoods and well a little detective work I found out you lived her too."

She put her hands on her hips and cocked one to the side. She raised an eyebrow.

"So you're stalking me?"

"No!" he blushed lightly. "I just wanted to show you around town."

She thought for a moment and shrugged. "Sure."

She went and grabbed her bag said bye to Abby and Katie and left with Matt. In the hall they passed Logan, James, and Kendall. She met Kendall's eyes and smiled at him before walking to the elevator with Matt and vanishing from view. She didn't see the smirk Matt sent Kendall's way.

Back in the girl's apartment…

"Then there were two." Abby said quietly.

"Yep." Katie said hardly listening.

Abby sighed and got up. She went to their room and rustled in a drawer. There she pulled out a hot pink and white stripped bikini. She grabbed her Tinkerbell towel.

"Laters!" she called to Katie.

"Laters!" Katie called back.

When she opened the door she bumped into Logan.

"Oops sorry." She giggled before going around him and skipping down the hall.

"Umm hey can I come in?" Logan asked knocking on the door frame.

Kaitlyn got up and walked over. She stood in front of him so close that she had to look up at him.

"Are you going to say weird words then run away?"

He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "No?" It came out sounding like a question.

She laughed and stood aside so he could come through. She closed the door once he was in.

"So whatcha doing?" He asked her.

"I was done with my magazine so I was going to watch Rocky Picture Horror Show."

She held it up before walking over to the DVD player and putting it in. She turned back to him.

"You wanna watch with me?"

"Eh sure."

"Great all we have is chocolate no pop corn." She gave him an apologetic look.

He shrugged and sat down. Katie grabbed a bowl of large and small M&M's, rainbow twizzlers, and two packages of Dove Bliss chocolate, and two things of Rainbow Chip frosting. She set them down on the coffee table and snuggled up with Logan on the couch.

XXX

Abby scurried out of the room to give them some privacy and to go and enjoy the famous Palmwoods pool. She hoisted her towel over shoulder and only stopped once to get a mysterious rock out of her flip-flop. She finally made it to the pool. Quickly claiming a seat near the pool she proceeded to rub some sun screen on her shoulders and stuff. Abby was finding it hard to get it on her back even though her hair wasn't in her way.

"Arg!" she muttered angrily to herself.

"Here need some help?" asked a voice behind her.

"Yeah thanks." She said handing the voice her sun screen.

No need to look to see who it was. She knew that voice anywhere. James Diamond. She quickly got over her embarrassment as he rubbed it all over her back. She had a small bubble of panic when he lifted her straps fearing he would be immature and undo one (not that she'd mind… much) but he didn't they just got in the way of him putting it all over her. All too soon it was sadly over. He hands just felt magical on her bare skin.

Abby turned around and grinned at him. "Thanks!" she chirped.

"No problem." He handed her his. "Could you do me?"

A series of naughty thoughts crossed through her mind but she pushed them away.

"Sure."

She took his and rubbed it all over his back. She tried to go as slow as possible but not too slow that he got suspicious. After a few minutes it was over. She handed it back and cleaned her hands on her towel then laying on her stomach so she was facing the pool and put her head on her arms and looked at him.

"Hiya!" she said.

He laughed and mimicked her position.

"Hiya yourself!"

They continued talking until Abby fell asleep. James smiled as he watched her.

'_She's kinda cute._' He thought.

It was only 3:30 P.M.

XXX

Dani was having a really good time with Matt. She might as well move on from Kendall. _'He already has a girlfriend._' She thought sadly.

Matt had gotten her a cotton candy from the carnival on the pier. They walked to the end of the pier and shared it before she tossed the stick in the trash and they walked hand in hand on the beach. She clutched the small monkey he won for her before their walk on the beach.

"This has been amazing!" she gushed to him. "Thanks!"

He shrugged and grinned. "You're welcome Dani."

She leaned into him. This seemed a bit weird because they weren't dating but whatever. She smiled down at the sand as they walked hand in hand.

"Hey Dani?"

He stopped and looked at her. Dani looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"I know we hardly know each other but I really like you."

He nudged the san with his toe.

"Yeah?"

"But will you ummm be my girlfriend?"

She was stunned the smiled at him.

"Sure."

He grinned at her picked her up and spun her around before setting her down and lightly kissing her cheek. Dani was a bit stunned but kinda thankful. She hadn't had her first kiss yet (the incident behind the school didn't count. Thank you very much!). She smiled up at him and they walked back to the Palmwoods holding hands. In the lobby they past Kendall and Jo having his and hers smoothies she glanced at Kendall and gave him and small smile before getting into the elevator with Matt. She still didn't notice the gloating smirk Matt sent Kendall's way.

Once they were at her door he left go on her hand. She smiled up at him.

"Thanks Matt. I really needed this day."

"You're welcome. Truly."

She grinned and reached up to kiss his cheek before slipping into her apartment. She was stunned to see Logan and Kaitlyn there curled up watching Rocky Picture Horror Show. Not her idea of romantic but whatever.

"Hey guys!" she called.

De-tangling herself from Logan she saw Kaitlyn glare at her but that glare was replaced by a devious look. Oops Dani forgot to hide her 'I gots me a man look'. Damn it. Kaitlyn popped over the couch and looked at her friend deviously.

"So who's the new boy toy?" she asked placing her chin in her hand innocently.

Logan got up. So not a place her wanted to be now.

"I'll see ya later Katie." He hugged her before kissing her cheek causing her to blush deeply.

"Laters!" she called after him.

Dani looked at her.

"What happened here?"

Kaite waved a hand dismissvly.

"In due time doll. Now spill. My gossip meter is running low." She said impatiently. "And I love you." She added.

Dani rolled her eyes as Carlos and Meg came in giggled. Dani wnet to sit with Katie.

"Hey guys!" Meg called.

She turned back to Carlos. They said a few words and he kissed her on the cheek and she did the same to him. She shut the door after him and leaned against it grinning like a love struck school girl.

"Come hither." Dani commanded cocking her pointer finger at her making a 'come here motion'.

Meg quickly hopped over the couch and sat in between her two friends.

"I think I'm in love!" she said happily.

"You think?"

"Ok then I don't think I know!"

She giggled and grabbed a few rainbow twizzlers.

"Awww!" Dani and Katie squealed hugging Meg

Just then the door burst open and in came Abby and James who had until recently been kissing. They stopped dead seeing that they had an audience. Abby grew bright red and James kissed her cheek said bye and left. She stood there embarrassed before screaming and burying her head in her hands.

"You little slut!" Katie cried rising up.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Wow thanks Katie!"

Katie grinned. "Yeppers!"

"We were all talking about our little love stories." Meg said. "Come have a seat.

"Katie should go first!" Dani said.

The brunette sighed and grabbed some more twizzlers and snuggled down on the couch. After briefly changing into . Silk duck ones for Abby, flannel purple dinosaurs for Meg, cloud flannel for Dani, and silk coffee drinks for Katie. After they settle done and got drinks and snacks.

"Ok so we all know about him struggling to ask me something (never found out what) and well I had finished _Glamour_ and I was about to watch Rocky Picture when Logan showed up. He seemed nervous I asked him to watch Rocky with me and he agreed. We snuggled and I think he was about to kiss me when Dani showed up."

"I guess it's my turn." Dani said. "I got up answered the door there was Matt. He took me out. We had a great time and he got me this monkey."

"AND?" Katie, Meg, and Abby asked/screamed.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend."

"AND!"

"I said yes."

She was greeted with lots of squealing and hugging.

"Ok Megs turn!"

"How was Carlos!"

Meg blushed and smiled. "Ok." She said. "We went out for corndog and ice cream. Walked around the park and he showed me around L.A. We talked about sports and stuff. It was really fun!"

"Awwwww!"

"Abby's turn!"

"We all know what kind of time she had!"

Katie nudged Abby's ribs. The brunette blushed to the tips of her roots.

"Ok ok!" she cried. "We were by the pool and he offered to put sun screen lotion on my back. Then I offered from. And MY GOD! His hands are amazing! Oh god it felt wonderful to rub it on his back. The boy is ripped! And when he rubbed it on my back I thought I would melt!" she gushed growing red.

"Awwww!" the rest of the group cried hugging Abby.

The brunette grinned and they spent the rest of the night watching the rest of Rocky Picture and eating treats. The fell asleep around three A.M. in one big huddle.

XXX

They guys shared their own day but not in as much detail. After a day of happiness they were exhausted but in a good way. Slipping into boxers and tees they settled down to watch Saw II (Carlos had a few nightmares) and they fell asleep where they were. It had been a good day.

XXX

Tee-hee. Oh yeah.

I OWN NOTHING!

Ok got that out of the way. What did y'all think? I spent a good few hours on it. I would have added more but I got tired. Lol. Read and Review!


	7. Sexy angles and heart breaks

UPDATE: Hey guys I won't be able to update for a few weeks. I can write buy no updates which is really sad. I could use the schools but I think they frown on that.

Ok I'm feeling really crappy so I thought I'd write another chapter. It's better than eating chocolate all night and having a pity party for yourself. Ok nothing is better than that but I'm running out of chocolate and I'm too lazy to go to the store for more. Yay for lazyness!

Do I really need to say that I own nothing but the plot? Seriously!

XXX

The weekend past with a few more dates, or hanging out in Katie and Logan's case, for Matt and Dani, more corndogs for Carlos and Meg, James taught Abby some of his new tanning secretes, and Katie is getting frustrated that Logan hasn't asked her out yet. Monday has come and for BTR and TGND it's the second day of school.

XXX

"Arg!" Kaitlyn cried. "When I get my hands on Erin imma kill her!"

"Ummm sweetie it's Erica." Meg said a bit timidly.

"Like I care!"

As an official Rosewood Knight(s) (yes they are called the Knights) cheerleader she now had to wear her uniform to school on pep rally and game days.

Taking a deep breath Katie put on the uniform and shoes. She looked at herself in the mirror and put on two coats of mascara, a medium thick line of eye liner, and rose colored metallic eye shadow that promised not to crease. She added pink tinted lip gloss and blusher to her cheeks. Talking a step back she looked herself over in the mirror in the bathroom and for the final touch she put her hair up in a high pony. She came out of the bathroom and waited for the others.

Abigail came out wearing a shirt with the words "Christmas is nice but it's even better when you can feel your toes." on it in gold lettering on a white shirt and a pair of light wash skinny jeans. For shoes she had on rainbow colored converse sneakers. She had a belt with keyboard key printed on it around her wait to keep her jeans up. Her ever present gold chain was there around her neck.

Danielle came out three minutes later dressed in dark wash jeans with a few more chains decorating them, and a pink tee shirt with Happy Bunny on it and the saying "School is great. There are lots of assignments not to turn in." She had on three inch heels platform heels that were bright red on top and on the platform part they were tan-ish. She had on layers of necklaces.

"Come on Meg!" Katie called. "Or' were gonna be late!"

"Is that a bad thing?" Meg called back.

Kaitlyn thought for a moment. "No!"

"Kaitlyn Marks!" Dani snapped.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Fine yes it is!"

Margret came out wearing a dark purple tee with "International Mural Finalist, Manhattan New York" on it in fancy gold lettering. She had gone to NYC for a school art club trip as a competitor is the National Mural contest. She wore dark wash jeans with light wash down her thighs. There were several rips and tears in them. Meg had on a small red maple leaf for a necklace and her customary red maple leaf with red glitter on the corner of her right eye.

"There! I'm ready!" she said.

They grabbed their bags and left the apartment and down the stairs into the limo and off to school. It took only ten minutes to get to school. After going in through the gate they went up the drive way and after say bye to their limo driver they linked arms and walked into school. The guys (Logan, Kendall, James, and Carlos) were already there.

Meg and Carlos headed off to the amazing gymnastics gym to play on the tramps before school. Then off to French class 101.

Abby was off to Art with James.

Dani and Matt were off to Advanced Math. Kendall and his new found buddy Alyssa behind them.

Katie and Logan were off to P.E. Katie was happy she finally got to participate. Hitting bitchy girls in the face with a large hard doge/kick ball? Could class get any funner? Of course as a cheerleader she got to skip 7th period which was ok since it was a study hall.

XXX

Once they entered the gymnastics gym Meg and Carlos kicked off their shoes, looked at each other then sprinted to the trampolines. They bounced up and down before crashing into each other.

Bam!

"Ouch!"

"Owwie!"

Carlos tried to catch her around the waist but their momentum and that fact that he was heavier made Meg crash into him and for a split second their lips touched.

"Ahhhh…" Carlos muttered.

Meg grinned and in a sudden burst of courage she grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and pulled her close. She smiled and kissed the corner of his lips quickly before back up a sec and putting her arms around his neck.

Carlos was speechless. So was Meg. She blushed and tried to pull away but Carlos held her there. He smiled back at her and micking her actions he kissed her.

"I." he started.

"I really like you." Meg interrupted.

Carlos smiled. "I was about to say that."

She giggled. "Sorry I'll let you finish."

"I like you too." He told her.

"How did I know you were gonna say that?"

He pretended to think. "Gee I don't know."

They got close and rubbed noses giggling. They both would have stayed there all day but Kaitlyn and Logan interrupted by knocking on the gym doors and leaned causally in the door way.

"Soooo…" Logan drawled out.

"What's going on here?" Katie asked.

Blushing Carlos and Meg walked off the tramp holding hands and growing redder by the moment. They quietly put on their shoes and left for first period. Logan and Kaitlyn looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"I like this school." Katie said.

"Me

too." Logan agreed.

They headed off to the separate gyms and then sat on the bleachers and waited for the rest of the class to get there.

XXX

The rest of the morning flew by in a blur for everyone. Soon lunch came and went and each group left for their separate recording labels. Texting all the way. Ho! Ho! Ho!

**Katie to Logan:**

_Sup pup!_

**Logan to Katie:**

_Nothin muffin :-P_

**Katie to Logan:**

_I want a m00fin now_

**Logan to Katie:**

_M00fin? :/?_

**Katie to Logan:**

_Yes m00fin! Don't make fun of my word!_

**Logan to Katie:**

_Who said I was? =D_

**Katie to Logan:**

… _I hate yous_

**Logan to Katie:**

_Thanks I feel so much better._

**Katie to Logan:**

_Welcome!_

**Logan to Katie:**

_Ugh gotta go. Gustavo._

**Katie to Logan:**

_Rofl. Have fun sexy! ;-)_

At Rock Records Logan just choked on his water.

"Ummm Logan." Kendall said. "You're supposed to _drink_ water not breathe it.;"

"Shut it Kendall."

"Touchy!"

"Why is he blushing?" James asked snatching then phone.

"Hey!"

Carlos scrolled through the texts.

"Ok last few messages. Logan to Katie: Ugh gotta go. Gustavo Katie's response and I quote "Rofl. Have fun sexy! Winky face."

Blushing Logan snatched his phone back and deleted all his messaged but the last one from Katie. He liked it.

"Seriously guys!"

The gang hugged Logan.

"You know you love us!" they said.

"Humph."

"Did you say bye back?" Carlos asked.

"Ummm no."

James grabbed the phone and sent a reply back to Katie.

"What did you say?" Logan yelled.

"Nothing." James said handing the phone back to Logan.

The dark brunette Scrolled back to see the last text. He groaned.

**Logan to Katie:**

_Oh I will sexy angel ;-) Meet me Palmwoods Park 10 2nite. Luv yous_

"I'm going to kill you." Logan said low and deadly.

James took off suddenly Logan hot on his heels.

"Why did Logan look like he was about to kill James?" Kelly asked.

"Because James sent a text to Katie." Kendall replied.

"Katie?"

"Kaitlyn."

"Ahhh ok. Well get them and meet me in the recording studio."

"Gotcha!" Carlos said happily.

The Latino and probably part albino left to prevent Logan from murder. That wouldn't look good on his permanent record.

XXX

Over at Hawk Records Kaitlyn was going through almost the same ordeal. The rest of the girls saw the text that "Logan" sent Katie and were freaking out.

"He asked you on a date!"

"Bout time that white boy got his ass moving!"

"Ummm Meg you are white."

"Point?"

"Touche."

"I know right Dani?"

"Ummm Katie?" Abby asked.

Kaityn hadn't moved.

"H-he asked me out." She said in disbelief.

"We need to pick out your outfit!" Meg cried.

"Girls!" Rebecca said walking in. "Hawk ran into some legal issues or something and you can go home for the day." She left and walked out the door.

Dani, Meg, and Abby looked at Katie deviously.

"Oh shit."

A few hours later ten minutes before ten Katie was all dressed up and looking good. She was dressed in a short jean skirt with black full lace leggings with glitter, a sheer white shirt with straps on the shoulders and a black think strapped cami underneath. On her feet she had on silver flip-flops with diamonds up the middle of her foot. They wrapped around her ankle and in the back of her heel for support.

Dani did her make up so she looked awesome. Silver metallic non-stick eye shadow, three coats of mascara so her eyes looked way bigger, black eye liner, and small sheer glitters around the inside corner of her eye. On her lips she had on pink lip stay so it wouldn't smear if they kissed.

"Ok she looks awesome and has five minutes." Abby said.

"Ok. Go!" Dani told Katie.

They all pushed her out of the room. Katie took a deep breath and walked down the hallway, outside, and to the park. She sat on a bench and waited. And waited. And waited. She waited until twelve but Logan never showed. Biting and blinking back tears Katie walked back to her room slowly and without saying a word she undressed and stepped into the shower letting the water wash away her failed night.

She came out an hour later her makeup still on. Most of it hadn't washed off. She got into her ducky PJs and sat on the couch and cuddled her Cow pillow pet. Without a word Abby got chocolate and more chocolate and all the chocolate they had. She hugged Katie. They stayed like that all night.

XXX

Logan was frantic. They had to stay really late to finish something for Griffin and Kelly had taken all their phones away so he couldn't text her to say that he was sorry and was running late. Oh god he felt like the world's biggest douche. He had a perfect chance to ask Katie out and he blew it. God dammit! Ugh.

As soon as they were done around twelve he texted Katie like crazy but she didn't answer his texts or calls. Gulping he realized that he would have to force his way through her friends. Damn that was gonna be hard. Very hard. He sighed and tried one last time before concluding that she was asleep. He'd try again at school. Sigh.

They left Rock Records and went back to the Palmwoods. They silently climbed into their PJs and went to bed. Logan tossed and turned all night.

XXX

Ok don't be to mean to Logan! He tried his best. Well this is where I leave you for about two weeks. I hope to have my own computer by Christmas if not I am running away to become a hobo but first I am breaking into the nearest Radio Shack or best Buy and stealing a computer!

Ok so read and review and go check out of sister story Crossing Worlds by **Thearistacats.** Later skaters!


	8. Broken hearts and loves song

Miss me? Well even if you didn't I missed you guys! Ok short note then you can read. I have an early Christmas break so that's means more chapter BUT (haha I said but) I do have to spend time with family so chapters will be slow in coming. Damn. So then the Goddesses of this story said "GO FORTH A READ MINONS!" You love us.

All mistakes are the Authoresses own.

I STILL don't own Big Time Rush. Damn I could always kidnap but that "illegal" Ha! It's only illegal until you get caught! I also don't own any of the famous people mentioned.

Story gets a little dark in the end and maybe for the next two chapters. Well technically its like a page because the last half is dark and the first half of the next chapter will be dark but you'll have to read to find out why.

XXX

The months passed quickly. Dani and Matt were still going strong. Kendall and Jo were an on and off type of couple. Katie still wasn't speaking to Logan. Carlos and Meg were happily in love. Abby and James were happily in love also. The Girls Next Door were topping the charts everywhere. Even beating out Big Time Rush in places around the world.

Before everyone knew it it was Thanksgiving then Christmas Eve. To compete with Gustavo Hawk was having the girls work over time to get out their Christmas album. On the new album there were collaborations with Justin Bieber, Ke$ha, Taylor Swift, and a single of all the girls.

"Ok! Kaitlyn and Justin Silent Sight go!"

Katie cleared her throat and opened her mouth and began to sing.

**Katie:** **Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace**

Justin:

Silent night, holy night!  
Shepherds quake at the sight  
Glories stream from heaven afar  
Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!  
Christ, the Saviour is born  
Christ, the Saviour is born

**Both:** **Silent night, holy night  
Son of God, love's pure light  
Radiant beams from Thy holy face  
With the dawn of redeeming grace  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth ** **Katie:** **Jesus, Lord, at Thyyyyyy birthhhh** **The music faded away and Katie and Justin stood there waiting.** "**Passable."** **They breathed a sigh of relief.** "**Next!"** **Margret stepped into the booth to sing her single of deck the halls.**

"Deck the hall with boughs of holly! Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!"

Dancing and grinning she was rocking out oblivious to all. Katie and Justin left her to it. Meg loved the holidays.

"Justin!"

The short brunette turned around and was quickly hugged.

"You were great!"

"Oh thanks Miley."

The "pretty" brunette smile gave him one last hug, glared at Kaitlyn, and left. She was recording down stairs on her Christmas album. Kaitlyn had a secret plan to kill her this Christmas Eve so that all the boys and girls would have a happy Christmas with "it" in the world.

"Bitch." Kaitlyn muttered.

"What?" Justin asked confused.

"Nothing!"

"Ok so it was a blast recording with you Katie."

"You too Justin."

"Later!"

He waved bye and left. A few seconds later Abby and Ke$ha walked in arm and arm laughing. Meg exited the booth smiling.

"I swear to god you are on some sort of drug." Dani commented at Meg.

"Yep!" Meg answered cheerfully. "Caffeine! Don't know why I never had it before!"

"Three words." Abby said. "Halloween of 02."

Katie, Dani, and Abby shuddered. Meg was talking nonstop to Taylor Swift who had just walked in.

"Ummm hi is this Hawk Records?"

"Yeah." Abby said.

"Ahhh Taylor! Great to see you." Hawk cried as he walked into the room with Rebecca.

"Hi Hawk!"

The two hugged.

"Ready to record?"

"Yep! Where's Dani?"

"Ummm hi."

Taylor turned around to looked at the wavy haired brunette.

"Sorry hi!"

The two entered the recording booth.

"Ok O Christmas Tree Taylor and Dani go!"

It was Taylor who started first.

Taylor:

O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree  
Thy leaves are green forever  
O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree  
Thy leaves are green forever  
Thy leaves are green at summer prime  
Thy leaves are green at Christmas time  
O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree  
Thy leaves are green forever 

Dani:

O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree  
Much pleasure doth thou bring me  
O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree  
Much pleasure doth thou bring me  
For every year the Christmas tree  
Brings to us all both joy and glee  
O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree  
Much pleasure doth thou bring me 

Both:

O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree  
The candles shine so brightly  
O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree  
The candles shine so brightly  
Your branches hold such tiny lights

Dani:

That makes the toys just sparkle bright  
O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree  
The candles shine so brightly

Taylor:

Thy candle shines so brightly

Both:

Oh, so brightly

The last note trailed off.

"Passable."

The two left the booth and Abby and Ke$ha entered.

"Ke$ha and Abigail on 12 days to fall in love!"

The beat started.

"Yo! Ke$ha here! With my gurl Abby."

"Hey Ke$ha!"

"Hey Abby!"

"Shall we rock this party?"

"Let's rock and roll!"

Both:

Twelve days to fall in love  
12 days ain't enough for us to fall in love  
I'm dreaming of you day and night  
Tell me baby, what we didn't do right  
Cause we were kissing under the mistletoe  
But, lonely when we had to go  
Baby twelve days twelve days  
Ain't enough, ain't enough to fall in love 

Ke$ha:

On the first day of Christmas  
I was by myself, it was only me  
On the second day of Christmas  
I met you downtown by the Christmas tree  
On the 3rd and 4th day of Christmas  
You were on my mind  
By day six, I gotta admit  
I wanted to give us a try 

Both:

12 days ain't enough for us to fall in love  
I'm dreaming of you day and night  
Tell me baby, what we didn't do right  
Cause we were kissing under the mistletoe  
But, lonely when we had to go  
Baby twelve days (twelve days) twelve days  
Ain't enough, ain't enough to fall in love 

Abby:

On the seventh day of Christmas  
Boy, I swear that we were feeling  
Like we were both skating on ice  
Me and you, you and me  
Kissing under red and green lights  
By day ten I knew that  
You would soon be gone  
Baby, this can't be  
Why this have to happen to you and me? 

Both:

12 days ain't enough for us to fall in love  
I'm dreaming of you day and night  
Tell me baby, what we didn't do right  
Cause we were kissing under the mistletoe (toe)  
But, lonely when we had to go  
Baby twelve days (twelve days) twelve days  
Ain't enough, ain't enough to fall in love 

Ke$ha:

The time moves on and so will we  
Until next Christmas, I'll see you in my dreams  
I will hold on (hold on)  
To our memories (our memories)  
Memories (twelve days ain't enough) 

Both:

12 days ain't enough for us to fall in love  
I'm dreaming of you day and night  
Tell me baby, what we didn't do right  
Cause we were kissing under the mistletoe (toe)  
But, lonely when we had to go  
Baby twelve days (twelve days) twelve days  
Ain't enough, ain't enough to fall in love 

Abby:

12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7 (twelve days)  
6, 5, 4 (hey, yeah) 3, 2, 1  
Fall in love, ooh  
12 days to fall in love

Ke$ha:

12 days to faaaaaaaaal in LOVE!

The song ended and they stood there.

"Passable. We wish you a merry Christmas all. Now!"

Taylor, Ke$ha, Dani, Katie, Meg, and Abby crowded into the booth. They got ready and began to sing.

Katie:

"Hey guys! We wanna wish you all a merry Christmas and a happy new year."

Abby:

"For being such great fans!"

Dani:

"Sticking by us in times of woe."

Meg:

"And being just plain awesome! This song is for you!"

Girls Next Door:

Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!

Taylor:

We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
And a happy new year

Ke$ha:

Good tidings to you (to you)  
Through all of the years  
Good tidings for Christmas  
And a happy new year

All:

We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
And a happy new year

Katie:

We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
And a happy new year

Meg:

Good tidings to you  
And all of your friends  
Good tidings for Christmas  
And a happy new year

Abby:

We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
And a happy new year

All:

We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
And a happy new year

Dani:

When we take the time to give  
Something special happens every single year  
So, spread the Christmas cheer 

All:

We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
And a happy new year 

Taylor:

Spread love on Christmas day  
Spread love, spread love on Christmas day  
Spread cheer, spread love on Christmas day  
Have a happy new year 

Katie and Dani:

We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
And a happy new year

Taylor and Ke$ha:

We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas

Abby:

And a happy new year

She belted out the last line. Her voice loud and proud.

"Merry Christmas from Taylor!"

"Ke$ha"

"And the Girls Next Door!"

Hawk paused and looked them over.

"Good job. Take ten."

Ring!

Hawk answered her phone and went into his office.

The group sat down on the long white couch.

"This had been the best recording session ever." Taylor commented.

"I agree Tay." Ke$ha said.

The girls giggled and grinned.

"You're welcome!" Abby told them.

"Yeah!" Meg agreed.

"Ok someone is elbowing my boob and I don't appreciate it!" Katie snapped.

Everyone laughed and rearranged themselves.

"Much better." Katie sighed happily.

"Hey Juliet!"

"I think you're fine!"

"You make me wanna blow my mind!"

"Wait who's Juliet?"

Laughter and someone (probably Kendall) facepalmed themselves. The girls turned around to see Big Time Rush entering. Along with Gustavo and Kelly.

"James!"

Abby got up and hugged him. She leaned up and ruffled his hair. She took great pleasure in ruining his hair.

"Carlos!"

Meg did the same. She hugged the Latino tightly and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Kendall." Dani said softly.

"Hey Dani."

'_He looks terrible._' She thought.

"Is everything alright with you and you-know-who?" she asked hesitantly.

"Voldemort?"

She giggled.

"No. She's been cheating on me and I don't know who it's with."

Dani hugged him tightly cursing Jo to a life in hell. She was gonna kick her skinny blonde ass for this.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. We broke up for good."

Dani's heart soared at that but then she remembered Matt.

"Hey you wanna watch Rocky Picture Horror show with us on Christmas?" she asked. "I don't plan on doing anything tonight."

"Rocky Picture?" He questioned. "Not very Christmassy."

She shrugged. "Do we look Christmassy to you?"

"Yes."

It was true. All the girls had some sort of Christmas thing on them.

Meg and Abby were dressed as elves.

Katie was decked out in holly. And excessive amounts of glitter. The girl had a problem.

And she herself was wearing angel wings for the fun of it. They also were subjected to Katie's glitter attack.

While everyone else greeted the guys Katie stayed where she was. Logan hesitantly walked over to her.

"Hey Kaitlyn."

She turned her body from him and crossed her arms to hide her trembling finger tips.

"I truly am sorry." He tried again.

Sighing he gave up and turned around. In a split second Katie stood up turned him back around and smashed her lips against his. There were gasps from all around. The boys wolf whistled. Katie fell back onto her toes and hesitantly looked at him then down at her toes.

"I-I really l-like y-y-you. Like a lot and when you didn't show up it broke my heart and shattered my trust in you." She paused to take a breath. "And e-e-even when I blew you o-off, wouldn't talk to you, and g-g-glared at you until you stopped talking. Y-y-you never gave up and well I finally f-f-forgave you. And if you'll finally say y-y-yes I'd love it if I could g-go o-out with you."

She fidgeted and then gasped when Logan bent down and kissed her. He pulled away and grinned down at her. Katie's heart filled with hope.

"Weirdo. Of course I'll go out with you."

Katie grinned and kissed him.

"Ok really! What's with all the kissing!" Hawk and Gustavo cried annoyed.

Logan and Kaitlyn pulled away grinning at each other.

"Get in the booth." Hawk ordered. "All of you."

"You are doing a remix of Beautiful Christmas." Kelly explained.

The song started up. Katie and Logan were holding hands and stood next to each other. Same for Carlos and Meg. Abby and James. Kendall and Dani were next to each other but weren't holding hands.

Kendall:

Let's Go!  
Merry Christmas Everybody!  
Put down video games,  
Pick up some candy canes  
And hang a wreath on your door

James, Carlos, Logan:

Hey 

Dani:

Give back to those who need  
Bring peace and harmony  
Cause that's what Christmas is for 

All:

And this Christmas is Christmas  
We'll celebrate a wonderful year 

Katie:

Ohh this Christmas  
It's Christmas  
We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer 

Carlos and Meg:

We can make a beautiful Christmas  
We can make the world shine bright  
As long friends and family are with us  
Every star will shine tonight 

James and Abby:

We can make it beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make it beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make it beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make a beautiful Christmas 

Abby:

Let's party in the snow  
Under the mistletoe  
Girl I've been waiting all year  
Hey... 

Logan:

Rudolph can take a break  
Frosty can melt away  
As long as I got you here

All: 

And this Christmas  
It's Christmas  
We'll celebrate a wonderful year 

Kendall and Dani:

Ohh this Christmas  
It's Christmas  
We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer 

Carlos and Katie:

We can make a beautiful Christmas  
We can make the world shine bright  
As long friends and family are with us  
Every star will shine tonight 

All:

We can make it beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make it beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make it beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make a beautiful Christmas 

The girls:

Happy holiday, spread the love on Christmas day,  
Singing happy holiday, we can make a beautiful Christmas  
Happy holiday, spread the love on Christmas day,  
Singing happy holiday, we can make a beautiful Christmas 

Guys:

We can make a beautiful Christmas  
We can make the world shine bright  
As long friends and family are with us  
Every star will shine tonight 

All:

We can make it beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make it beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make it beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make a beautiful Christmas

They waited as the two producers debated. Kelly and Rebecca stared daggers at each other.

"Decent." Hawk said.

"Passable." Gustavo commented.

"Brilliant!" Griffin said popping out of nowhere per usual.

"Yes it was brilliant girls." Came another voice.

They turned around to face a woman. She was dressed in a red suit with green buttons. Judging from her hair she had to be fairly old.

"Mrs. Burns!" the girls cried.

They clambered out of the recording booth and went over to hug her. The lady laughed.

"This is Mrs. Burns our CEO." Dani explained.

"Ooooooh." The Rock Records group said.

"Hello Henry."

"Hello Susan. You're looking lovely."

"And you still smell like a rat."

The groups looked between Mrs. Burns and Griffin in confusion.

"Daddy!" someone snapped.

It was Mercedes Griffin. Logan quickly tried to hide behind Kaitlyn but since she was five two it was kinda hard.

"Boyfriend!" the blonde shouted and walked over to Logan.

She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him away.

"Help me!" Logan whispered franticly.

Everyone turned too looked at Katie who was growing angrier by the second. They parted and a mildly amused Kaitlyn Marks stalked out of the room, down the stairs, and over to Mercedes and Logan. She said something to Mercedes caused her to put her hands up to her hair and walk away. The pair went back into Hawk Records and back to the group.

"What did you say?" Griffin asked curiously.

"That her roots were showing and her boobs were bought." Katie said looking at her nails.

"That was my daughter." He said in a threating tone.

"That's nice." She picked at her nails unfazed.

"I need more glitter." She decided.

Dani sighed and facepalmed herself.

Griffin eyed the brunette then shrugged. Gustavo and Kelly let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok so that's it?" Susan asked.

"Yep. We have our EP out and now you have your album." Griffin told her.

"Good. Now I'm off to fire some people." Susan Burns announced.

"May I accompany you?" Henry Griffin asked.

She raised an eyebrow and nodded. He linked his arm with hers and they walked out of the room.

"Awwww!" Katie, Meg, Abby, and Dani sighed.

"What?" Logan, Kendall, Carlos, and James asked.

"Well it's obviously that they are in love!" All the girls.

"It is?" All the guys.

The girls sighed.

"Ok now get out of my studio!" Hawk snapped.

"Can't get out of here fast enough Hawk!" Gustavo snapped.

Big Time Rush left leaving the girls to turn and look at Hawk hopefully.

"Go."

"YAY!"

They girls ran out, down the elevator, and into the limo.

"Where to girls?" Sebastian asked.

"PALMWOODS!"

He chuckled and got them there just as the guys pulled up. The couples went off and Kendall was immediately ambushed by Jo. Dani gave him an I'm-really-sorry look. He smiled at her over Jo's head. Dani went up the stairs feeling sad and like she was missing out on something great. She closed the door to her room and got ready.

She pulled out a deep red sparkly knee length clingy dress. She attached two small clips of holly on both side of her hair. A pair of black peep toe high heels followed the hair accessories. Then it was time for makeup.

She applied black eyeliner and about three coats of mascara and metallic red eye shadow on her lids and crease. A light dusting of white glitter in the corner of her eyes and up along to her eyebrow. Dani glanced at herself in the mirror and smiled. She applied a few swipes of bright red lip stick and stood back away from the mirror.

"Done." She said happily.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hang on a second!"

She unlocked her door and went to open the front door while putting on her diamond snow flake dangly earrings. When she opened the door she saw Kendall.

"Hey you're really dressed up for a night in." He commented eyeing her up and down.

"Oh I'm actually going out." She said slowly. "I'm going to Matt's Christmas party his parents are throwing."

"Oh." He tried not to let his face fall but it must have.

"I don't have to go." Dani said quickly.

"No!" He said. "It's ok. Do you mind if I take the movie with me back to our apartment?"

She shook her head and went to get it.

"Hey baby!" Matt said as he walked into the apartment. He kissed her cheek. "Shall we?"

"Yeah."

She handed Kendall the DVD and grabbed her purse.

"So sorry." She muttered to him as she left down the hall with Matt. Their arms linked.

Kendall watched them leave feeling sad and rejected. He shut the door and walked back to his apartment. He threw the disc on the couch and walked into his room. There he changed into his PJ's and crawled in the bed. For the first time in years Kendall Knight cried himself to sleep. Outside in the apartment Katie and Momma Knight were confused but didn't bother him.

X

Over at the Smith Annual Holiday Christmas Party Dani was miserable. She hated these kinds of people. She would rather be with Kendall singing Touch-A Touch-A Tough Me from Rocky Picture. Or doing the Time Warp. She sighed and drowned another thing of champagne. Yay for oblivious adults and free booze.

"Hey what's wrong?" Alyssa asked her sitting down.

She re-arranged her silver poof dress so when she sat down it wouldn't poof up and show off her Hello Kitty undies. "Ugh I hate heels." She was referring to the silver strappy three inch heels on her feet.

"Nothing." Dani muttered looking away.

"Liar. Tell Aunty Ally what's wrong?"

"Aunty Ally?"

"It rhymed!"

Dani chuckled.

"Come on." Alyssa said softly.

"I think I'm in love with Kendall." Dani finally blurted out.

Ally paused. "Kay didn't see that coming. What do you mean you love him?"

"Well I like Matt but we don't have that spark that me and Kendall have. I've always been there for him. When Jo would break it off then get back together and ugh!" she buried her head in her hands.

"Ok one don't do that you'll ruin your make up and two why are you dating Matt then?"

"Well Kendall was dating Jo and Matt was there and I don't know! I do like him. I really do but I've never really _like-liked_ him."

"You little slut." Alyssa took a drink of her red wine.

She grabbed two things of champagne from a passing waiter and handed them to Dani.

"Trying to get me drunk?"

"Sweetie you already covered that."

"Touché."

The girls sat in silence for a few minutes. In a far table in a corner of the room. Ignored by the rest of the party goers.

"Sweetie I think that there is something you should see or rather hear."

The brunette pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and took Dani's hand.

"What why?"

"Shush." Ally commanded.

The shorter brunette lead Dani out of the party and down a nearby hall way. Down the corridor Dani could hear noises. The paused outside a closet.

"Are you sure she doesn't know?"

"No baby she's dumb. She'll never figure it out."

Dani gasped silently. She knew those voices. Matt and Jo. She didn't want to go all cheerleader on herself but WTF? The two listened.

"I finally broke up with that gay singing loser Kendall and you still need to break up with your lesbian singing loser." Jo demanded.

"Don't worry baby I will."

"Hurry. Oh God yeah right there! Oh!"

"You little slut."

"I know but only you can make me feel _this_ _good! _OH!"

"Oh god!"

"YES YES YES YES Matt!"

"Oh JO!

Dani pressed pause and lead Alyssa back to the party. She showed her the tape recorder and slid it into her purse. She bid Alyssa bye and left. She climbed back into the limo and went back to the Palmwoods. She couldn't wait for school to start again after Christmas. She went back to the room. The girls weren't there. She wasn't surprised.

Going to her room she took off her dress, grabbed a towel, and headed into the bath. She put Tangled into the small TV and let the water run. She added a good part of the cotton candy smelling bubble bottle into it. She turned the volume up for the previews. Then when the tub was filled and the movie started she took off her bra and undies and slipped into the hot water.

"Thank god to whoever invented bubbles, hot water, and said that they should be called bubble baths." She muttered as she watched the movie giggling and tearing up at times.

"Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine  
Heal what has been hurt  
Change the Fates' design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine…"

She trailed off thinking of Kendall. She hit replay so that it would re-play the song over and over again. Sighing she slipped under water and blew bubbles until the bubbles ran out.

XXX

"Dani?" Katie yelled.

The girls entered the apartment looking for their forth member.

"Dani?" Katie tried again. "This is odd."

"Hey come here! Quick!" Abby yelled.

She came from Dani's room. In her hand she held a small tape recorder.

"Listen to this!"

She hit play.

"_Are you sure she doesn't know?"_

"_No baby she's dumb. She'll never figure it out."_

"_I finally broke up with that gay singing loser Kendall and you still need to break up with your lesbian singing loser." Jo demanded._

"_Don't worry baby I will."_

"_Hurry. Oh God yeah right there! Oh!"_

"_You little slut."_

"_I know but only you can make me feel this good! OH!"_

"_Oh god!"_

"_YES YES YES YES Matt!"_

"_Oh JO!_

The three girls stood in horror around Abby.

"We _have_ to find Dani!" Meg cried.

"I know!" Katie snapped.

"Quick the bathroom! She loves water!" Abby screamed.

The three raced to the bathroom to find Dani under water. No bubbles.

"DANI!" Meg screamed.

They quickly hauled her out of the water and onto the fluffy rug.

"Give her CPR!"

"Hello? My friend she isn't breathing. We think she may have tried to commit suicide! Yes! At the Palmwoods. Apartment 2K! Hurry!"

"Well?"

"She has a faint pulse but I don't know!"

"DANI!"

Five minutes later paramedics arrived and whisked Dani to the hospital. Kaitlyn, Abigail, and Margret were in hysterics. All the commotion woke Kendall up. Bleary eyed and sleepy he wandered out from his apartment.

"What wrong?" he asked sleepily.

"It's Dani sweetheart." Mrs. Knight said. "They think she tried to commit suicide."

Kendall was shell shocked.

"Can we?"

Mrs. Knight nodded.

They quickly rounded up Katie, Logan, Carlos, and James and headed off to the hospital. They got into Dani rooms. She was laying in white sheets and hooked up to all sorts of medical machines.

Glancing up Kaitlyn got up and ran to Logan. She buried her head in his shoulder and cried. "S-she's i-i-n a c-c-c-comma!"

"T-they d-d-don't k-know i-if s-s-s-she's g-gonna m-m-make i-it." Meg cried out. Carlos picked her up and sat her on his lap holding her close.

Abby couldn't say anything. She just cried into James.

Kendall sorta zombie walked over to her side. He knelt down and took her hand.

"Only four visitors!" a passing nurse snapped.

Everyone but Kendall left the room. He grabbed a chair, still holding her hand, and stroked the back of it with his thumb.

"Oh Dani. Come on you can't do this to your girls." Kendall pleaded. "Come back to us."

He pushed her hair back from her face.

"Come back to me." He whispered.

He laid his head on the sheet and cried for the second time that night over a girl who would never love him. Sitting up he wiped away his tears and began to sing softly to her. Even though she couldn't hear him.

"Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine  
Heal what has been hurt  
Change the Fates' design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine…"

It had been playing on the small TV in the bathroom and Kendall had committed it to memory as the song his love had heard before she tried to kill herself.

"All I want for Christmas is you." He said through his tears.

"Please to whoever is listening. God, Jesus, Santa, random God and or Goddesses I don't care please don't take her from me. Please. She doesn't need this. Please just give her back. I don't want presents or anything for Christmas just give her back to be safe and sound again. Please." He begged to whoever was listening.

"Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine  
Heal what has been hurt  
Change the Fates' design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine…"

He sang the song again before laying his head down and crying.

Which was unfortunate because Kendall Knight did not see the sign that his love wanted to come back. He missed the faint flutter of her fingers or furrow of her eyebrows.

"Please God. I need a Christmas miracle." He said before closing his eyes.

He was so tired he really just wanted to sleep but not before his love knew that he loved her. He began to sing. Over and over again. He vowed to sing it until she was back in his arms where she belonged.

"Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine  
Heal what has been hurt  
Change the Fates' design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine…"

XXX

Done! I'll try and get the next chapter up soon so don't fret. I'll try and make it as happy as possible.

Ok so I was snooping through my presents (it's a bad habit I know) and I found a box. My guess that it's either shoes or a laptop or maybe it's both. I'm hoping for both. So I'm pretty happy! Even though I just wrote a really depressing chapter. Huh weird.

And I just saw Tangled and if you haven't seen it already then go see it! LOVE Tangled! You'll laugh and cry.

Oh please and don't kill me. Or you'll never know what happens to Dani! Tee-hee.


	9. Merry Christmas

Its fun writing sad things. That's slightly weird since I'm such a happy person and all. Well get ready for more sad stuff! Get your tissues, stuffed animals, and pillow pets and prepare for some fun! Well fun on my part. I think the last chapter caused some of you to go premature grey. *anime sweat drop* Sorry about that.

I don't own any thing! I wish I owned Logan. Still plotting to kidnap him.

All mistakes are the Authoresses own.

XXX

Dani's POV

I wasn't quite sure where I was. Heaven maybe? It was all a bright white place then suddenly I was at the hospital. I saw myself on the hospital bed and there were my friends. I tried desperately to contact them. I opened my mouth and practically yelled at Katie to look up. But she never did. Ugh this was so frustrating!

I watched helplessly as the guys came in. They were all so happy together even though everyone was sad. I hate making my friends upset. I'm a private person and causing people to become upset just isn't my style.

Then they all left except Kendall I watched as he started crying and ohmygod I _longed_ to comfort him. Using all my will power I managed to flutter my fingers and furrow my eyebrows but those small efforts exhausted me. It was all in vain. He never noticed.

I noticed that he kept singing the healing incantation from Tangled I was listening to before I sunk under the water. I smiled. It was rather sweet of him. Oh god how I want to be there with him! This is killing me! Why won't I wake up!

'_Dani.'_

Huh? I turned around but I didn't see anyone.

'_Dani.'_

Again WTF? Damn cheerleaders.

'_Dani!'_

The voice said urgently.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Great now there's a freakin annoying beeping sound. Lovely.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"DANI!"

Will someone please shut it up!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"She's flat lining!"

What? How? Huh? What the fuck is going on?

"DANI!"

Who is yelling my name?

I looked down. Oh Kendall was. Why was he yelling? Why were all those doctors around me?

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Oh god I'm going to kill whoever invented the beeping sound.

'_Dani go to him.'_

Someone was urging me to him. But who?

In the distance I saw a woman in white.

"Who are you?" I called out.

'_Go to him.'_

I felt myself being pulled back to Earth and to the boy I loved.

The clock on earth read 11:59 P.M.

'_Go sweet child of mine.'_

"Who are you?" I called out desperately.

'_Silver.'_

I felt my soul or something slam into my body on earth.

"She's back!"

"Get her steady!"

"DANI?"

"Is she ok?"

I tried desperately to get my eyes open but they refused.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

There goes that stupid fucking beeping noise again! She growled.

"Her heart jumped up!"

"She's steadying!"

Seconds were all they head. Precious seconds. Seconds to either save her life or end it.

XXX

Regular POV

Outside the room Kaitlyn, Abby, Meg, James, Logan, and Carlos were frantic. Kendall was shoved into a corner of Danielle's room as they worked hard to try and save her life.

The girls all huddled and kept repeating some thing over and over again. The guys sat there with Momma Knight and Katie. The small brunette hugged her mother and cried softly. She and Dani had so much fun when Dani used to babysit her.

They waited in agony for several minutes. The minutes turned to an hour. Then two. Then three. At last the doctor came out he looked sad and mildly amused.

"You have a very tough friend." He said shaking his head. "It was a bit dicey trying to bring her back to the land of the living but we did it."

"So what does that mean?" Carlos asked.

"It means that she'll live. You may see her."

"Is she awake?" Logan asked.

"Yes but barely and she may not recognize any of you."

The group breathed a sigh of relief. They entered the room then slowly exited. Had to give Dani and Kendall some privacy after all.

XXX

Kendall slowly entered Dani's room.

"Hey." She said softly from the bed.

She was propped up and was looking very tired.

"Hey yourself." He answered.

Kendall grabbed a chair and sat down next to her and held her hand.

"You gave us all quite a scare."

"I know. I'm really sorry. I really didn't mean too and I really wasn't trying to commit suicide." She said in a hurry.

"I know. You'd never do that to your friends."

She smiled at him.

"I heard the tape."

Her smile faded.

"Thanks."

"What?" Dani was really confused.

"Thanks. I need to know who she was cheating on me with. And you uncovered the truth. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"And Dani I'm sorry about Matt."

She took a deep breath and then let it out slowly.

"I'm not."

"What?"

"I liked Matt but I've never _like-liked_ him. In fact he was a horrible boyfriend. I swear he loved himself more than me."

Kendall chuckled.

"I'm serious!"

She smiled at him.

"When I was unconscious it felt like I was disembodied from and I could see the whole scene and I saw you."

She felt him stiffen.

"You said you loved me and you begged whoever not to take me away. It was really sweet of you."

She took his hand and squeezed it. She smiled softly.

"Thank you for caring so much about me Kendall."

"You're welcome and I meant every word of it."

"Oh will you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Anything!" Kendall promised quickly.

"Kick Matt's ass when you see him will ya?"

"Done without question."

She giggled.

"Now I have a favor for you."

"Yeah?"

"Be my girlfriend?"

She thought for a moment.

"I thought you'd never ask. Kendall Knight I would be honored to become your girlfriend."

XXX

Outside the door the girls were squealing and jumping up and down.

"YAYAYAYAYAY!"

A passing nurse shushed them and people in the hallway and other rooms were staring.

XXX

Dani giggled at her friends.

"Sorry they aren't usually like this."

"Seriously?"

"Naw they're always like this but I love them." She grinned. "And you." She added glancing down.

He trailed a hand down her jaw until it was under her chin. He pulled her close and their lips almost touched. They would have but at that moment every one burst into the room bursting with joy. Kendall cursed and pulled back. He was forced from his position by the girls.

"Finally!" James said slapping him on the back.

"Dude it's about friggin time!" Carlos commented.

"Ignore them." Logan said. "Congrats."

"Thanks guys." Kendall said going pink.

He glanced over at Dani's bed. She glanced up and her smile grew wider. It was in that moment that Kendall knew that they would have dozens of chances to kiss.

"A Christmas miracle!" Carlos said excitedly.

"Impossible." Logan argued.

"What are they talking about?" Kendall muttered to James.

"If Christmas miracles exist." James muttered back.

"Ahhh ok." Kendall said nodding.

"If science hasn't proven it then it doesn't exist!"

"_Must_ you been so annoying!"

"Hey!"

Logan punched Carlos's shoulder and Carlos punched Logan's shoulder. That lead to wrestle match on the ground and _that_ lead to the two getting tossed out of the hospital by security. Kaitlyn and Meg followed after them laughing their butts off. Kendall didn't remember much of that night he was so tired but he did remember Katie yelling that it was Christmas at some point.

When he woke up it was morning and he was on the couch with his best friends and his sister. Pushing James's head and Katie's feet off of him Kendall got up and knocked on apartment 2K. The door opened and a tired and pissed off Abigail glared at him.

"If you aren't on fire or dying or there's been some sort of catastrophe then go the fuck away." She said darkly.

Kendall laughed nervously. "No I'm not on fire or dying and there hasn't been a catastrophe but I was wondering if you want to go see Dani."

Abby brightened up instantly. "Just a sec." she promised and slammed the door in his face.

One second turned out to be ten minutes and in that time everyone was up and ready to go. Logan drove since Mamma Knight _really_ needed her sleep and Katie was way too tired to go.

They pulled up to the hospital fifteen minutes later and got out while Logan parked. The group waited for a few minutes until Logan got back. Kaitlyn grabbed his hand and smiled up at him. Abby leaned into James and he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close. Carlos and Meg hugged each other tightly. Logan wrapped his arms around Katie and placed his chin on her head.

They trudged up to Dani's room holding their breath. They didn't know if anything was wrong. If something had happened to her during those few short hours they were gone. They all held a present for her. Thank god for Christmas miracles.

Slowly going into her Abby opened her yes and looked at the empty bed. She burst out crying and turned into James crying her eyes out. Meg followed suite and Katie turned and buried her face into Logan's shoulder. Kendall gripped the bed frame and stared at the place Dani was just a few short hours ago.

"Ummmmm why is everyone crying?" asked a voice.

The group turned and there stood a very confused Dani.

"YOU BITCH!" Katie screamed causing some alarm from passing people.

She strode over and slapped Dani across the face. Dani blinked still confused.

"We thought you had died!" Meg snapped angry.

"Oooooooh." Dani understood now. She burst out laughing. "I'm sorry! I never meant to make you cry!"

She opened her arms and the girls hugged her. Then they stepped back and she hugged each of the guys.

"What's with the presents?" Dani asked.

"They're for you." Carlos explained.

"Oh cool."

They entered her room and left the presents on her bed.

"Now who first?" She thought for a moment. "Might as well open Katie's first."

She ripped open the blue sparkly paper and opened the small box. It was a pair of silver diamond penguin earrings.

"CUTE!" she gushed. "Love them!" She quickly put them in.'

"Next!"

As she went through the pile of gifts Dani got a small basket of different kinds of soap from James and Carlos, a book of classic fairy tales from Logan, Meg got her a charm bracelet with a Tinkerbell, ice cream cone, and a pink diamond heart already attached, Abby got her a pair of skinny jeans and a scarf with a bunch of peace signs on it.

Last was Kendall's gift. She slowly took off the purple paper with little penguins on it and discovered a small flat box. She took off the red and white ribbon and slowly opened the box. She gasped and hugged him kissing his cheek. She showed it to her friends. It was a pair of red sparkly shoes with the words Iloveyou on the bottom.

"I love it thanks!"

"Here."

He took it out of box and Dani turned around. She lifted up her hair and let him put it on.

"Thanks." She said again turning around when he was done.

"No problem."

They gazed at each other lost in the moment. Logan coughed making them look away from each other. Dani giggled and Kendall blushed.

"Awww cute!" James teased. Abby elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow." He said.

It didn't hurt. So Abby did the next best thing. She reached up and messed up his hair. Glaring at her James left with as much dignity as he could.

"I love doing that." Abby said smiling sweetly.

The group laughed. Dani was cleared to go home and she quickly got dressed. The hospital had already sent her clothes back so for a shirt she double wrapped her scarf around her boobs and a make shift shirt.

"Good thing cold weather doesn't bother me." She said happily.

Kendall hugged his girlfriend quickly as a lame attempt to cover her up. The guys offered her their jackets but she declined. Kendall followed close behind her and growled at each guy that passed or who stared too long. Logan quickly pulled the car around and Kendall couldn't get her in the car fast enough. Dani rolled her eyes at his behavior. It was fun. They got to the Palmwoods the guys formed a circle around Dani.

"Seriously guys this is unnecessary." She told them.

They didn't respond. She nodded to the girls and at once Katie, Abby, and Meg took their respective boyfriends. Dani giggled and walked across the Palmwoods lobby with a peace scarf wrapped around her boobs as a makeshift shirt. Kendall on her heels. She was pleased to hear the sounds of guys getting slapped for staring too long or at all. She entered the elevator and turned around grinning. She was trying so hard not to laugh.

Skipping down the hallway she entered 2K and went to her room. She grabbed a black pushup bra and a red long sleeved cashmere top without wearing a cami underneath although she should have. Now that she knew how to push Kendall's buttons the New Year was going to be a blast. She left the apartment and went downstairs to greet her friends and reassure everyone that she wasn't dead. She grinned and waved at Kendall enjoying his reaction.

XXX

Merry Christmas! Here at CodyRexBeth we love you all and have a great new year! Rex got her laptop so you won't have to wait forever for an update! Yay! Thank you all for the reviews we love them and you all a ton! Thanks for reading this story and check out our other ones!

Merry Christmas and a happy new year!

From us to you!


	10. The end?

Yay I'm writing this as I sit in the backseat of a very small car filled with a lot of crap with my sister who insists on playing the mom-she's-in-my-bubble game. Ever played it? Not fun. Mmmkay horrible family road trips aside this was probably the best chapter to write. Well at least so far. It has the highly anticipated fight scene in it! Wheeeeeeeeeee! Enjoy!

All mistakes are the Authoresses own.

Still don't own Logan but getting there!...ok not really I'm just lying to myself but shush don't tell her!

XXX

Dani's POV

Damn I knew I was going to have to pay for being mean to Kendall and purposely wearing a low shirt. Of course I have no idea her would use fricken cold water to wake me up every day of the week last week! He's sooooo lucky he's cute or I would have killed him long ago. Grrrrrrrr. One if these days Willis one of these days! So where was I? Oh yeah! Kendall.

I left the apartment early in the morning dressed in running shorts, tennis shoes, my I-pod, and a sports bra. I found some great trials to run but I had to get there early or there would be mass people. I used our rental car and drove to Beach Trails. They were these gorgeous trails on the beach and sand dunes and oh my god they were some much fun to run on!

I parked the car and paid my fee to get in. I paused and looked at a map before heading down to the beach. I put in my ear buds hit play and instantly Big Time Rush blared in my ears. Even though they were rivals it was my boyfriend's band they _were _catchy. Oh course with music blaring in my ears I didn't see the person start to run behind me or see the person behind the palm tree. Oops. It was 5:30 A.M.

XXX

Back at the Palmwoods the girls were just waking up. It was Abby who found her note first.

"Hey we got a note from Dani!" she called to the bed rooms as Katie and Med stumbled out.

"Coffee first then we can read the note." Katie muttered.

Meg moaned. "No coffee. It's the devil's drugs." She started to bang her head against the counter top.

"Ok then tea for you coffee for me." Katie compromised.

Meg didn't answer she just continued her head banging. Literally head banging. Abby waited impatiently. She was already dressed in shorts, a hot pink cami with lace on the bottom, and white flip flops. Katie had just sat down with her coffee and Meg's tea when the guys burst in.

"Top of the morning ladies!" Carlos shouted happily.

"You are waaaaaaay to perky for six in the morning." Meg said glaring at him darkly.

Carlos was confused then shrugged it off. Even his girlfriend's I-hate-the-sun mood couldn't bring his spirits down.

"Ok read the damned note now." Katie said reading Abby's mind.

The dark brunette beamed and opened it.

"Dear girls,

I went out for a jog. I should be back around six.

Love ya, Dani."

The girls looked at the clock. 6:15 A.M. they shrugged.

"She went for ice cream." They said together.

The guys were amazed. Even they couldn't read each other like that and they had known each other since Pre-K.

"Well we have to shoot our new music video for Stuck today so we'll see ya in a couple of days." Logan said.

"Days?" Katie looked up from leaning against Meg.

"Yeah. It's being shot in Florida. We'll be back in time for the New Years." He promised Katie.

The brunette slash bleach blonde tipped girl nodded too tired to fight back.

"I kinda like her like this." Logan said.

"We all do." Abby replied.

"I can still hear you!" Katie snapped eyes closed. "Who ever invented the sun sucks balls."

The guys sniggered into their hands, Logan sighed and put his head in his hands, Abby did the same as Logan, and Meg and Katie slapped high fives.

"Sweetie." Abby said patiently. "No one invented the sun."

"Yes someone did." Katie countered. "God!" She smirked at her. "So there!" she stuck her tongue out and high fived Meg who was nodding off against her.

Abby just shook her head.

"Is she hung over?" Logan whispered to Abby.

"Nope." Abby replied. "She just isn't a morning person."

"Ahhhh." Logan nodded.

"Ok you two just got back to bed." Abby told Katie and Meg.

"It's about time woman!" Meg and Katie snapped.

They looked from the bed rooms then to the couch and back to the bed rooms. They shrugged and opted for the couch. Meg grabbed a blanket and they curled up together falling asleep instantly. Abby sighed.

"Dude." Carlos said putting his hand on Logan's shoulder. "I think our girlfriends found a new love. Sleep."

"It appears so Carlos." Logan agreed. "Damn sleep." He pretended to curse.

"Guys it's six thirty. Where's Dani?" James asked.

Kendall looked to the clock just to confirm. He only _just_ got his girlfriend back and he wasn't gonna lose her now.

"Where does she usually run?" He asked just as Dani burst into the room panting.

She was covered in sand and dirt and blood.

"Omg Dani!" Abby screetched.

"Shut up!" Meg and Katie yelled from the couch.

Kendall and Abby were at her side instantly. James shut the door and Carlos locked it.

"Dani what happened?" Kendall and Abby asked.

It was hard to tell who was the most protective.

"And what is with you and getting into trouble?" Carlos asked insulted. "that's my job!"

Dani laughed. "Sorry Carlos."

"Whoah blood!" Logan said shocked.

"What?" Dani looked down at the gash along her stomach. "Oh yeah."

Logan went to the guy's apartment an got their first aid kit he always kept ready and prepared. He went back across the hall to the girl's room and shut the door locking it behind him.

"Here sit."

Dani sat on a bar stool and held still while Logan operated on her side.

"Ok now explain." Kendall said twirling a strand of her hair.

"I don't know. I was running and these guys came out of nowhere. One in front and one behind. The next thing I knew I was on the ground and they were trying to gag me. Then from my side vision Matt came and helped fight them off. Then he helped me home." She finished her story looking up at them all.

"Let me see your phone." Kendall said holding out his hand.

Dani dug around her bra and pulled out her purple phone. She handed it to Kendall who flipped it open and sent a quick text.

"Every things gonna be alright." He promised.

Then he left.

"What did he say?" James asked.

Dani looked at her phone. "I dunno he deleted the text." She sounded worried.

"Don't worry Dani. Kendall's tough." Carlos reassured her.

Dani could only nod.

"There done!" Logan announced getting up.

"Thanks." Dani told him smiling.

"Welcome."

He set the kit on the kitchen table. They went back to their respective apartments and Dani went to bed to take a nap.

XXX

Kendall waited on the beach for Matt. He checked his phone. He was late.

"Ahhh there you are Kendall." Came a voice behind him.

Kendall turned around and glared daggers at Matt. The other boy raised an eyebrow.

"Why so serious?" Matt asked quoting the Joker.

Kendall took three long steps to Matt and towed over him.

"Leave Dani be." He snarled. "Or I may have to hurt that pretty face of yours."

"I'm not sure what you mean Kendall?" Matt said coolly.

"I mean she's done with you and that _I'm _her boyfriend now and if you keep harassing her I_ will_ kick your ass."

"Is that a threat?"

"No. It's a promise."

Kendall turned and started to walk away.

"Dis she tell you?" Matt called after him.

"Know what?" Kendall asked turning around.

"How good I was at fucking her?"

"Jo? No. We don't walk."

Matt grinned like Kendall was stupid.

"Not Jo. I was talking about Dani."

Kendall stood there shell shocked. He couldn't even move as Matt walked away. His mind was reeling. Dani? Fucked Matt? Liked it? He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths calming down. He quickly got a taxi and went back to the Palmwoods. He shoved Jo aside as she tried to ambush him. He was furious. He knocked on the door to the girls apartment and Dani shoved past her and turned around glaring daggers at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he snarled.

"What are you talking about?" Dani asked shocked and confused.

"I was talking about how you fucked Matt!"

His voice was rising to a yell.

"Kendall please calm down!" Dani pleaded. "One that was before we hooked up and two it was against my will! You know that I'd never have sex before I was married! It's not how I was raised!"

She wrapped her arms around him. "Please believe me." She simpered.

Kendall wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on hers.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." He whispered.

"It's ok. I understand." She answered back holding him tighter.

The guys burst into the room then quickly backed out then back in grabbing a sleeping Katie and Meg before going back out again.

"Your friends are weird." Dani nodded.

"Your friends are too." He said back.

She laughed. "True."

Kendall leaned back and kissed her long and deep. He came up looking for air and smiled down at her.

"Danielle Alexa Delgado I love you more than a fat kid loves cake."

She giggled and kissed him quickly.

"Kendall Francis Knight I love you more than Kaitlyn loves chocolate."

He laughed and kissed her. Someone coughed behind Dani. It was Katie Knight.

"I just came over to bring back Rocky Picture and I just treated to something very gross. Thanks guys!" She set the DVD on the table and left muttering.

"I think we just scared your sister for life." Dani said.

"We if we didn't then either Carlos or James would have."

She laughed and nodded resting her head on her chest.

"I hate being short." She said randomly.

He laughed. "I like you short."

She giggled. "Wanna watch Rocky Horror?"

"Sure."

She got the DVD and he set it up. He popped in the DVD and she grabbed a blanket. They settled down on the couch and Dani got her wish. They did the Time Warp and Touch-A Touch-A Touch Me.

XXX

The following Christmas break went by without incident. The couples kissed at midnight as the ball dropped and wished each other a merry 2011. Then one more week of vacation and then it was back to school. Due to her inactivity Kaitlyn was kicked out of the cheerleading squad much to her delight. She was hyped up on happiness for entire week. Then came Monday the day when Kendall and Matt would meet for the first time.

XXX

The instant they saw each other time stopped. Matt Smith and Kendall Knight were locked in a stare down and being taller of the two Kendall naturally won. Of course. They left their friends and walked to each other eyes never leaving each other faces. They met in the middle of the schools assembly gym.

"Matt."

"Kendall."

"So what brings you here?" Matt asked.

"Hum let me think." Kendall pretended to think. "You."

Matt smiled up at Kendall.

"Would you like it now or after school?"

"Now."

"Very well then."

Kendall may have been taller but Matt was shorter and stockier. He also had bigger muscles. While Kendall was tall and lanky. The two glared down at each other neither one noticed Dani come up and slap Matt right across the cheek.

"You bastard!" She screamed drawing attention.

She began to beat on Matts chest.

"How _dare _you cheat on me with her!" she screamed tears pouring now her cheeks.

"Ummmm Dani?" Kendall asked hesitantly.

Matt stumbled back from her blows.

"She was my best friends how dare you!" she kept hitting. "How dare you!"

Kaitlyn came up and smacked Matt across the other cheek.

"You cheated on me with her!" she shrieked. "She's my best friend!"

The two stood together hands on hips staring him down.

"I-I ummm ahh what now?" Matt stuttered.

Now Meg came up and slapped him on the cheek.

"I can't believe you would cheat on me with them!" she yelled.

Abby walked up and slapped him.

"I thought we were the real deal!" she sobbed.

"I only dated Dani!" Matt cried.

Carlos, James, and Logan strode up glaring at Matt.

"How dare you use our girlfriends!" they snapped.

James took Abby, Logan took Katie, and Carlos took Meg. They glared at Matt who was utterly confused. Kendall smirked, raised his hand, clenched it into a fist, and punched Matt square in the eye. Matt stumbled back clutching his eye. He glared up at Kendall and made a move to him but Abigail, Margret, and Kaitlyn got in the way. The smiled and parted and let Dani through. She kicked Matt in the stomach.

"That's for cheating on me with Jo Taylor! Jo Taylor!" she yelled aware of every one watching the scene.

She kicked him in the stomach again then aimed a nice kick to his ahh neither regions before punching up under his chin and then finally round house kicking him in the temple sending him crashing to the ground. Applause and a lot of it burst into Dani's ears. Two football players picked the unconscious Matt up off the ground keeping their eyes on Dani.

Dani felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and was well aware of Kendall kissing her.

"Kendall!" someone cried.

They turned around to see Jo tears streaming down her face.

"Don't even." Meg said to Jo.

"Ok Kaitlyn!" Abby called.

The dual haired girl grinned and ducked into the sound system. After messing around for a few minutes she hit play on the tape recorder and the messaged played throughout the entire school.

"_Are you sure she doesn't know?"_

"_No baby she's dumb. She'll never figure it out."_

"_I finally broke up with that gay singing loser Kendall and you still need to break up with your lesbian singing loser." Jo demanded._

"_Don't worry baby I will."_

"_Hurry. Oh God yeah right there! Oh!"_

"_You little slut."_

"_I know but only you can make me feel this good! OH!"_

"_Oh god!"_

"_YES YES YES YES Matt!"_

"_Oh JO!_

Jo buried her head in her hands and ran away crying. Meg, Abby, and Katie slapped high fives.

"I've always wanted to do that to some one!" Katie said excitedly.

"You always do that." Meg pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Katie said her excitement diming.

Dani giggled and pulled Kendall close.

"Must you do that?" he asked.

She giggled. "Yes."

She leaned up and kissed him. The crowd cheered.

"You are mine." She told him.

"Love it when you get possessive."

She smirked. They kissed again.

"Will the Girls Next Door and Big Time Rush please report to my office. NOW!"

"That's our cue." James said pulling Abby close.

The two groups left the gym and to the headmasters office. There they were told they were expelled. Trying to hold back their excitement the groups left and each couple split to go do their own activities. Katie and Logan went to the beach. Abby and James to the park. Meg and Carlos to the nearest hot dog stand. Kendall and Dani back to the Palmwoods.

XXX

Logan and Katie walked hand in hand on the pier. The stopped at the end and faced each other.

"Kaitlyn Marks." Logan began. "I love you more than my love of science."

She smiled and kissed him quickly.

"Logan Mitchell." She copied him. "I love you more than my love of chocolate and glittering things combined."

He laughed and pulled her in close for a kiss.

XXX

Carlos and Meg skipped hand in hand to the nearest corndog stand. They giggled and laughed heads close. After getting the corndogs they sat on the edge of a fountain.

"Margret Leonette I love you more than my love of corndogs." He told her solemnly.

Meg grinned.

"Carlos Garcia I love you more than my love of-" she thought for a moment. "Than my love of hockey and sports."

They grinned at each other and kissed holding each other close. The poor corndogs sat there ignored as the two teens ignored the world.

XXX

James and Abby strolled through the famous Palmwoods Park and stopped at the lucky well. Abby turned and faced James her eyes sparkling.

"James Diamond." She said. "I love you more than my love of dancing."

He laughed and kissed her.

"Abigail Vega I love you more than my love of hair products." James told her drawing her close.

She giggled. "Wow you are serious. You love nothing more than hair products!"

"Not true." He insisted. "I love you."

He kissed her.

The End

XXX

This has been soooooo much fun to write! We love you all! Byes!


	11. After happily ever after

You didn't honestly think that I'd end the story there did you? Ha of course not! There's still the epilogue! But hey good news! Read the note at the bottom! Ha sorry gotta make you read the chapter first.

XXX

Katie's POV

Well it's been a fun trip but all good things must come to an end soon. The Girls Next Door and Big time Rush eventually grew apart and split. Of course we are still BFFLs and we love each other all very much and sometimes we still make the occasionally album and go on a tour or two together but then it's back to our separate pursuits.

Abby went on to become a famous nature photographer and in her spare time she raises three kids. Nina, Clara, and Josh Diamond. She of course married James. They got married in Vegas December 30th. It was blast and I don't think I've ever seen my friends so drunk in my life. It was pretty hilarious but no one uner 21 should get a ummm hung over as we did. They stayed in LA and I don't think that they'll ever leave. James has invented his own hair care line which let's face it. We all knew that was coming.

Dani grew up to become a song writer and she teaches music to fifth graders. She loves her job and well duh she married Kendall! Dani and Kendall grew up to love each other more every day. Their love is selfless and pure and I envy them for it. Kendall now produces music and tried to become an entertainment lawyer but that wasn't his thing. Dani's pregnant with twins but we don't know the gender yet.

Meg and Carlos somehow become the mangers of the Toronto Maple Leafs. How they managed that we aren't exactly sure but it's best if we don't try and find out. Might keep our sanity and bit longer. Ha. They have a little boy Andrew. And he is the cutest little boy I've ever seen!

As for me?

Well…

I married Logan on a beach in Mexico. I now own my own makeup and clothes lines. Glitter by Kaitlyn Mitchell. Not everything is covered in glitter the girls convinced me not too which I was a bit sad but I'm glad I listened to them. It's now a HUGE success. Logan did become a doctor and was named number one in the top 10 youngest Doctors in America and of course number one in the top 100 hottest young doctors. That's my hubby! Ha mine. Grrrrr. Kidding!...sorta.

Kelly and Gustavo were locked in a closet (by accident!) and confessed their feelings for each other. They are currently off the map somewhere.

Mrs. Burns and Griffin are apparently secretly married. Didn't really see that coming but we totally knew it. Ha. Yay for ummm I don't know.

Oh and one more thing.

I'm pregnant.

XXX

There now it's done! So you guys want a sequel? No need to answer that we know you do! Don't worry we will make a sequel. So if that's ok with the xreators we would like to use your girls (Katie, Meg, abby, and Dani) in a few spin off stories and one shots and stuff. If that's ok with you.


	12. The End

Ok so I know that in the entire time this story has been written not once was who had written this mentioned and well it was all of this. This was our first ever three person story.

Beth edited the story and even wrote some things out. She is an awesome beta so if you want get her before she gets busy with someone else!

Cody wrote the scene where Dani was in the coma and she added a few things.

And well I (Rex) wrote the rest.

This was a blast to write and thanks to everyone who sent in their characters! We had so much fun and thanks for being so understands with our busy lives. Damn real life! Ha so thanks for all your support we love you all and we can't wait to get to work on the sequel BUT yes there is a but. You're gonna have to wait a month or so until we release it.

We've used up a lot of our time on this story I haven't done a single Star Wars the Clone wars song fic and well I'm going through withdrawals. And I still have to work on Big Time Jockey. So if you loved this story make sure to read that one and subscribe to us!

Thanks to all who submitted a character! They'll get a bigger part in the next one. And to the person at Nick who created Big Time Rush! To the person who cast Kendall Schmitt, Logan Henderson, Carlos Pena, and James Maslow as the guys! Best decision ever! And most of I have to thank Cody and Beth for doing this with me and I hope their future stories make it big!

Thank you all from,

Izabella, Jennifer, and Elizabeth

The End


End file.
